No hay necesidad de decir adiós
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Un dragón se llevó a su hijo hace catorce años. Y ahora tenía a ese mismo dragón frente a ella, indefenso e incapaz de volar. Decidida, alzó su hacha y la apuntó hacia el cuello de la criatura. Este era el momento de la venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

**_"Cuando una madre pierde a un hijo, c_****_ierra sus ojos constantemente para pensar que solo es un sueño._**

**_Y se ahoga en gritos que le carcomen su último aliento"_**

**Anónimo.**  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>Esto es Berk.<p>

Una hermosa villa vikinga descrita en una sola palabra como tenaz, que ha estado por siete generaciones pero cada edificio es nuevo. Tiene pesca, caza y una hermosa vista al amanecer que sólo ha sido apreciada por unos pocos.

Lamentablemente, Berk es un lugar donde matar o morir es la ley. Y no precisamente porque los vikingos sean sanguinarios, bueno, en realidad si lo son; pero aquí tienen algo más a que enfrentarse.

―¡Listas las catapultas!

El problema con Berk son las pestes.

―¡Disparen a mi señal!

Algunos tienen ratones o mosquitos, aquí hay...

―¡Fuego!

...Dragones.

Las catapultas fueron disparadas, logrando darle a un Pesadilla Monstruosa justo en su ala. En este momento, Berk estaba inundada en una gran batalla protagonizada por dragones y vikingos, enemigos por casi trescientos años ya. Un Nader disparó contra la catapulta y luego le prendió fuego a una casa.

Ahora entienden la razón del por qué los edificios nuevos.

La mayoría de las personas ya se hubieran ido de este lugar. Pero no ellos. Después de todo son vikingos, las personas más testarudas de todo el mundo. A ellos les encanta probar lo fuertes que son, incluso si les costara la vida. Así que huir no es una opción.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa había caído al momento de recibir el golpe, aterrizando de lleno en medio de la plaza. Un hombre corrió en dirección hacia el dragón, con hacha alzada y con toda la intención de matarlo.

―¡No! ―gritó una mujer deteniéndolo antes de que lograra cortarle el cuello al dragón―¡Sólo lo empeorarás!

El dragón abrió sus ojos y aprovechó ese momento de distracción para huir. El vikingo miró de mala gana a la mujer y sin gentileza apartó su agarre.

―Espero que estés feliz―le dijo con tono amargo y después se marchó.

Aquí en Berk, matar a un dragón lo es todo, y dependiendo qué tipo de dragón mates, es el estatus que puedes lograr conseguir. El Pesadilla Monstruosa, por ejemplo, es un tipo en donde sólo los mejores vikingos van detrás de él, pues tienen la mala costumbre de prenderle fuego a su cuerpo.

Y aunque cualquier otro vikingo hubiera ido por la cabeza de ese dragón, había ciertas excepciones. Una única excepción en realidad. Y era ella.

Su nombre es Valka, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello caoba. Habilidosa y de carácter gentil, aspecto extraño entre los vikingos. Y aunque ella era más delgada que la mujer vikinga promedio, Valka lograba defenderse a la perfección e incluso se rumoreaba que pateaba con una gracia y una enorme fuerza para el enemigo. Pero a ella no le gustaba el combate, y nunca se le ha visto en un combate con un dragón.

No había que negar que ella era algo extraña, pero nadie le decía nada. Ya que ¿qué podrías decir de la esposa del Jefe de Berk?

Oh sí, ella era nada más y nada menos que la esposa de Stoick el Vasto, Jefe de la tribu de los Hooligans, escucha su nombre y tiembla. Dicen que cuando Stoick era un bebé, le arrancó la cabeza aun Gronckle.

¿Y ella lo creía?

―¡No dejen a ninguno con vida! ―oyó Valka la voz de su marido. Lo visualizó a unos metros de ella y vio como golpeaba a un dragón en la trompa con sólo sus puños.

Por supuesto que sí lo creía.

Valka era una persona agradable, en realidad, era muy querida por todos. Pero tenía un pequeño problema. Bueno, dos problemas. El primero era que ella se negaba a matar a un dragón; llevándonos inmediatamente a la segunda razón: Valka creía que la paz entre humanos y dragones era posible.

Una opinión muy impopular.

Ella y Stoick eran dos polos opuestos; mientras ella tenía esa idea rara en su cabeza, Stoick era el típico vikingos que seguía la regla _tirar a matar _cuando de dragones se trataba. Pero sus opiniones no impedían que se amaran profundamente a pesar de todo, logrando aplicar la famosa frase "el amor es ciego". Pues debía de serlo, aparte de que ella tenía ese pensar, no era muy buena en la cocina.

Pero la prueba de ello, la prueba de ese amor, era su hermoso hijo de ya un año. Hiccup es su nombre. Un precioso bebé que a pesar de haber venido al mundo antes de lo previsto, era un niño sano.

Valka no podía seguir soportando mirar la masacre que se vivía afuera, no entendía siquiera el primer lugar del por qué había salido de su hogar. Así que cuando iba a regresar a su casa, lo que vio la dejó helada por dentro: un dragón acababa de romper el techo de su casa y entró.

―¡Hiccup! ―dijo con horror.

Puede que ella creyese que era posible la paz, pero no tenía ningún tipo de pruebas para confirmarlo. Únicamente contaba con su instinto, que casi nunca se equivocaba. Pero cuando vio al dragón en entrar a su casa, ella comenzó a pensar en lo peor.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sentía el miedo recorrer lentamente sus venas, creando un terrible sentimiento. Cuando entró a su casa, tomó una espada que estaba guardada y la empuñó, lista para atacar al dragón.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Se trataba de un Stormcutter, una clase de dragones que muy rara vez se dejaba ver.

Valka apreció como el dragón miraba con ojos curiosos a su hijo, sin ninguna señal de intentar hacerle daño. Hiccup tampoco parecía tenerle miedo en lo absoluto, en realidad, él estaba riéndose y tenía su mano alzada, sosteniendo el peluche que ella le hizo en forma de un dragón que se asemejaba a un Nader, daba a entender que Hiccup se lo estaba mostrando. El dragón ladeo la cabeza, luciendo intereso. Alzó una de sus garras y con cuidado la acercó a Hiccup, pero por un descuido del niño, su garra le rasguñó la barbilla.

Hiccup comenzó a llorar, asustando al Stormcutter haciendo que se alejara.

Cuando el dragón la vio, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Y aquellos ojos dilatados se convirtieron en rendijas, y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

Valka seguía teniendo la espada alzada, pero por alguna razón ella no se movió. Lo único que pudo hacer era ver cómo el dragón estaba ya a centímetros de ella, mirándola con esos ojos que le hacían sentir miedo. Pero hubo algo más. Intentó olvidar el miedo por un momento y se concentró en esos ojos.

Esos ojos la reflejaron.

Pero no pudo apreciar nada más porque un hacha se interpuso entre ambos.

―¡Valka!

Stoick corrió hacia ella para ver si estaba bien. Valka sólo dejó caer la espada. Aún cuando estuvo a un paso de ser comida por un dragón, su curiosidad hizo que se quedará totalmente quieta. ¡Pudo haber muerto!

―Valka―su marido la llamó de nuevo, captando su atención―¿Dónde está Hiccup?

El llanto de Hiccup se incrementó.

Stoick tomó su hacha y Valka se alzó su mirada.

Ambos vieron el horror.

El Stormcutter había tomado a su hijo, saliendo volando por el mismo lugar por el que entró. Los dos gritaron su nombre y salieron apresuradamente de la casa, como intentando ver si lograban atraparlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Hiccup y ese dragón ya se habían ido. Los otros dragones también ya se estaban yendo, dando por terminado el ataque de esa noche.

El pueblo los estaba mirando confundidos ante la razón de sus gritos. Valka se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿En qué momento ridículo de su vida creyó que los dragones no intentaban hacer daño? Su bebé... Su hijo acababa de irse frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada. Prefirió hacerle caso a su curiosidad que salvarle la vida a Hiccup. Y aunque ella seguía llorando, ahora un terrible coraje la estaba invadiendo.

El rugido de un dragón captó la atención de las personas. Un Gronckle seguía en el pueblo y voló directo hacia Stoick y Valka. Pero antes de que Stoick pudiera hacer algo, Valka tomó en hacha que estaba en sus manos y le dio al Gronckle. Justo en medio de la cabeza.

El pueblo se quedó en silencio.

Ya habían visto con anterioridad a Valka manejando armas durante los entrenamientos que de vez en cuando participaba, pero jamás le había hecho daño a un dragón ni la creyeron capaz, considerando su extraña opinión. Como ellos seguían ajenos a que un dragón acababa de llevarse a su hijo, no entendían la razón el ataque.

La expresión de enojo mezclada con sus lágrimas pronto se fue desvaneciendo, dando paso ahora a una expresión de sorpresa incrédula. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Valka soltó el hacha, que seguía en la cabeza del pobre dragón, y volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas. Se abrazó a sí misma y gritó lo más fuerte que su garganta se lo permitió. Acababa de matar a un dragón.

Stoick salió de su asombro del ataque al oír el grito desesperado de su esposa. Se agachó a un lado de ella y la abrazó, consolándola para que se calmara. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirnos ni a preguntar nada, aunque por dentro se morían por saber qué estaba pasando.

Pero hubo una persona que sí se armo de valor en hablar, y no era ninguna sorpresa que lo hiciera.

―Stoick―el mejor amigo del Jefe, Alvin, dio un paso hacia el frente, acercándose a ellos―¿Qué pasó?

Gobber el rudo, herrero de Berk, se puso a un lado de Alvin. Spitelout, hermano de Stoick, también se hizo un paso ante la multitud. Esos tres hombres eran los más cercanos a Stoick y a la familia Haddock, por lo que no era de sorpresa que acercaran a ellos sin casi temor alguno.

El rosto de Stoick palideció entonces, y pudo ser apreciado por el brillo que el amanecer le daba.

Ahora saben también por qué sólo pocos lo han apreciado, pues los ataques de los dragones normalmente terminaban por ese tiempo y lo último que hacían los cansados vikingos, era mirar el amanecer.

―Stoick―le volvió a hablar Alvin con suavidad. El rostro de su Jefe siempre se mostraba serio y nunca daba una señal de expresión, así que él sabía que algo andaba mal.

―Hiccup... ―susurró el Jefe, sentándose por completo en el suelo y cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. Ahora era el momento en que estaba asimilando lo ocurrido―Un dragón se llevó a mi hijo.

El pueblo entero jadeó ante la noticia. Gobber y Spitelout se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Alvin cerró sus ojos por un momento con impotencia. Perder a un hijo era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien durante un ataque de dragones, peor incluso que perder la vida. Ni siquiera se lo deseaban a su peor enemigo.

―Hiccup...Hiccup... ―comenzó a mascullar Valka.

Stoick apartó su mano de sus ojos y miró a su desconsolada mujer.

―Val...

Valka entonces se fue a sus brazos. Lloró incluso más fuerte. Aunque los vikingos eran personas que no mostraban sentimientos en público, nadie hizo ningún comentario de burla respecto a ello. No era el momento adecuado y jamás lo sería.

Alvin se quitó su casco e inclinó un poco su cabeza, mostrando una señal de respeto para un miembro de la tribu caído.

―Lo siento.

El resto, hombres y mujeres por igual, lo imitaron.

Hoy, unos padres perdieron a su hijo.

Hoy, Berk perdió a su heredero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Lleva tiempo ya rondando en mi cabeza esta idea, y hasta hace poco logré ya plasmarla. Debo decir que soy malísima para títulos de las historias que escribo o de capítulos, así que no estoy del todo convencida de ello. Espero y sea de su agrado este Universo de "_Y si Hiccup hubiera sido llevado por Cloudjumper"_.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Saludos~!


	2. Chapter 2

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya catorce años desde aquel fatídico día.<p>

Sería bueno decir que con la desaparición de Hiccup, algo cambió en Berk. Sería bueno decir que con su muerte, impulsó a las defensas de Berk en encontrar el nido de los dragones. Sería bueno decir que el nido de los dragones había sido destruido y cada dragón aniquilado. Sería bueno decir que los ataques en Berk se habían detenido y que ahora vivían pacíficamente. Sería bueno decir que Hiccup había sido vengado.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Todo seguía igual que en aquel día.

Los ataques de los dragones continuaron, pero el Stormcutter jamás se volvió a ver desde entonces. Las personas iban y luchaban, algunas incluso morían en batalla. No había mejora alguna y no creían que algún día la iba haber.

Tal vez lo único que había cambiado en estos años, era la actitud de los padres que perdieron a su bebé.

Stoick había jurado ante Odín y a los demás Dioses existentes, que cazaría y aniquilaría a cada dragón que se le cruzara, y que terminaría con la especie del Stormcutter de una buena vez aunque se tardara toda su vida. Y fue así que el Jefe de Berk se había vuelto un poco violento cuando de dragones se trataba.

Valka también había cambiado. Aquella alegre, carismática y sarcástica personalidad en ella había desaparecido. Ahora era una mujer callada, reservada y ninguna expresión que no sea de melancolía o tristeza, era reflejada en su rostro. Cabe decir que el Gronckle de aquel día no fue el único dragón en morir en sus manos. Ella jamás volvió a mencionar el tema de la paz entre humanos y dragones, tristemente fue la pérdida de su hijo lo que le hizo darse cuenta que esa paz jamás existiría. Y a diferencia de Stoick, que buscaba dragones para matarlos, ella solamente asesinaba a un dragón cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Que era prácticamente casi en todos los ataques en los que participaba.

Todos conocían la historia ya de cómo habían perdido al bebé Hiccup y aunque esperaron que Stoick culpara a Valka por su muerte, él nunca le alzó la voz ni dijo nada más al respecto. Hablar de Hiccup en público era prohibido, incluso; al igual que inferir cosas respecto al tema o crear teorías de "y si hubiera...".

Ambos padres quedaron tan destrozados por la pérdida de su bebé, que lo último que le dijeron al pueblo sobre ese tema fue que no planeaban tener otro hijo. Ese fue un acuerdo entre ambos. ¿Y es que quién podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de padre podría crear otra vida para reemplazar la pérdida?

Ellos no.

Esto originó inconformidades entre el pueblo, pero al final de cuenta ellos no podían contradecir una orden de su Jefe. Si él no deseaba tener otro hijo, nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que cuando Stoick se retire de ser Jefe de Berk, el mandato pasará a la casa de los Jorgenson, siendo el hijo de Spitelout, Snotlout Jorgenson, quien tome el cargo.

Snotlout era el típico joven vikingo: fuerte, valiente y con una inteligencia promedio. El heredero perfecto, pocos se atrevían a decir.

Cuando Valka lo miraba, a veces se preguntaba si Hiccup hubiera sido igual a él.

Esperaba en Odín que no.

Snotlout no era malo en sí, tal vez su inteligencia lo hacía ver como un tonto pero no lo era. Sin embargo, tenía una cierta personalidad que sacaba de quicio a más de uno; además de que a veces era un poco presumido en cuanto a sus habilidades y de que él sería el Jefe algún día.

Valka suspiró y se recostó en la silla. Cada vez que comparaba a Snotlout con su ya fallecido hijo, sentía un terrible vacío en el estómago. Inferir cómo hubiera sido Hiccup la lastimaba. En estos años ella se ha imaginado a Hiccup de muchas maneras: ¿sería alto? ¿Tendría su cabello rebelde como el de Stoick o suave como el suyo? ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Sería grueso como su padre o tal vez menuda como ella?

Jamás lo sabría.

―Ya llegué.

Stoick entró a la casa. Valka apartó su cabeza de la cabecera de la silla y miró a su esposo. Ella le sonrió débilmente, máxima expresión que podía hacer.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―le preguntó con amabilidad.

―Igual que siempre―Stoick se sentó a un lado de ella y extendió su mano. Valka la tomó y la apretó―Estaba pensando que tal vez debería comenzar a llevar a Snotlout conmigo a ciertos deberes de Jefe, ya sabes, para que comience a hacerse a la idea de cómo será el trabajo.

―Es muy temprano para eso, ¿no te parece? A penas tiene quince años.

―Lo sé, pero no está demás, después de todo uno nunca sabe qué pueda pasar.

―Que Odín te de paciencia entonces.

Stoick se rió un poco. Ambos no dijeron nada más y sólo se limitaron a mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

―Crees... ¿Crees que Hiccup sería como él? ―le preguntó su esposa apretando todavía más su mano

―Val, acordamos no hablar de él. No es justo ni para ti, ni para mí.

―Lo sé, es sólo que... ―unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos―Me encontraba pensando en él y yo...

Valka no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Stoick se levantó de la silla y luego se arrodilló frente a ella sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

―Val...

―Lo lamento tanto Stoick. Lamento mucho no haber hecho nada.

Esto ya era costumbre.

Valka siempre se disculpaba con él por lo menos tres veces al día. Stoick sabía que ella jamás se perdonaría por la muerte de su hijo. Y al contrario de la creencia popular, él no la culpaba ni le guardaba algún tipo de rencor.

Stoick, mucho antes de casarse con Valka, siempre fue consciente de su loca idea sobre los dragones. Y aunque no lo crean, hubo un punto en su vida en que realmente consideró su opinión. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Valka, pero hubo una noche en donde él pensó profundamente en la idea de la paz entre humanos y dragones. Sí, él había sido criado en la ideología de _tirar a matar_, pero él era el Jefe, tenía que estar abierto a todas las posibilidades e ideas; y aquello, sin duda alguna, facilitaría mucho sus vidas. Evitaría pérdidas humanas y materiales, no habría más necesidad de guerra y por una vez en su vida, podría relajarse.

Y justamente en aquel fatídico día, Stoick planeaba decirle a Valka que debían pensar en lograr que esa idea se hiciera realidad.

Tristemente, como sabrán, ya no pudo. Stoick dejó un lado esa idea al igual que Valka. A final de cuentas los dragones son criaturas imposibles de ser controladas, sólo saben destrozar y matar. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que aniquilarlos.

Stoick puso su mano en las mejillas de Valka, limpiando sus lágrimas.

―Ya te lo he dicho Val, no fue tu culpa.

―¡Pero estuve ahí a su lado! Debí haber atacado a ese dragón cuando tuve la oportunidad en lugar de quedármele viendo como... ¡Como la idiota que soy!

―¡Valka, por favor! ―dijo Stoick en voz alta―Es... es suficiente.

Stoick la abrazó y Valka sólo pudo llorar en su hombro.

Pero el momento no duró mucho.

―¡Dragones atacan! ―gritaron desde afuera.

Stoick se apartó de Valka y rápidamente se puso de pie, tomando el hacha que hace pocos momentos atrás acababa de dejar. Valka también se levantó y tomó su espada.

―Sabes que puedes evitar pelear―le dijo Stoick preocupado―Deberías ir con Gobber mejor a ayudarle. Ya sabes, no hay mucho que pueda hacer él solo con únicamente con una mano.

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en Valka. Hoy fue un gran día, pensó por unos momentos Stoick, hacer sonreír un poco a Valka dos veces era todo un logro.

―De acuerdo, Stoick―ella lo besó―Por favor, ten cuidado. No quiero perder a nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Oh my! No tienen idea de que feliz estoy al haber recibido tantos reviews *reverencia hasta el suelo* Muchísimas gracias a todos por haberse tomado su tiempo y estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado esta idea! Me doy este tiempo para actualizar, jaja. Espero y este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco sus reviews a: MissDinosaur, yusefanalejo19ct70, IviChi, fanatico z ,Lady Nightmare thmda, mayaAtomica, LaRojas09, HeiMao3, Sakura-mayen, fandeHDA, Nekoboy mty, Lightscales15.

No logeados (se escribirá así?):

**Esther Coutino**: Nop, esta historia no es un One-shot, jaja. Planeaba serlo, pero simplemente no pude. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Guest:** Gracias, espero no decepcionarte!

**YopFan**: Aquí esta la continuación, jaja. Mis actualizaciones son irregulares, pero haré mi mejor intento.

Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos~!


	3. Chapter 3

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>―Es bueno ver que te unes a la fiesta.<p>

Valka rodó sus ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de su mejor amigo, Gobber, mientras se ponía el delantal para poder trabajar. Ella y Gobber han estado juntos desde que tiene memoria, siendo él la segunda persona más cercana a ella. Cabe decir que cuando Stoick malinterpretó su situación de mejores amigos, había terminado por amenazar y casi golpear al pobre de Gobber porque creyó que estaba coqueteando con ella. Valka sabía perfectamente que ella no era _su tipo_.

―Sí, bueno, ya sabes que últimamente Stoick me manda a ayudarte.

―Y gran ayuda que has sido―dijo él con toda sinceridad―No sé qué haría sin ti.

Valka cargó un mazo gigante y pesado, que en realidad era lo que Gobber usaba a veces como reemplazo de su mano en alguna batalla, y luego lo colocó en la pared donde había más armas colgando.

―Tal vez estarías torturando a un pobre chico como tu aprendiz.

Gobber se rió con malicia.

―Eso, sin duda alguna, sería divertido.

Y comenzaron a trabajar.

Valka abrió la ventana de la forja y dos hombres dejaron sus armas. Ella las cargó todas a la vez y las puso sobre carbón caliente, después les echó aire para que el fuego no se extinguiera. Había comenzado a trabajar con Gobber desde hace ya diez años, siendo la primera mujer aprendiz que él tenía y la primera mujer en practicar la herrería.

No había sido por decisión propia. Al principio, Stoick la enviaba con él ya que, según sus palabras, era un lugar en donde ella podía estar a salvo; con el tiempo empezó a ayudarlo hasta que su marido se lo pidió formalmente.

Como si trabajar en un lugar con fuego y armas filosas fuera seguro.

Pasaron los años y Valka había adquirido una gran fuerza debido a todos los trabajos que realizaba, aunque casi no se le notaba pues continuaba con un cuerpo pequeño. Además, había logrado canalizar toda esa creatividad suya en el diseño de armas, creando incluso algunos inventos extraños que rara vez funcionaban.

Pero al final todo era inútil, ya que de alguna manera u otra ella terminaba saliendo a luchar, sobre todo cuando las redadas eran muy fuertes.

―¡Fuego! ―gritó un vikingo.

Valka se asomó y vio a cinco jóvenes arrastrar un barril lleno de agua, donde después lo vaciaban en cubetas para detener el fuego.

El primero en avanzar fue Fishlegs, hijo único de los Ingerman, alto, de complexión gruesa y de cabello rubio que casi no se podía ver por su casco. El siguiente fue Snotlout, viva imagen de su padre durante la juventud, de cabello negro y regordete, aunque de baja estatura. Luego estaban los gemelos, el chico Tuffnut y la chica Ruffnut Thorston, el dolor de cabeza de Berk, ambos de cabello largo y rubios. Por último estaba Astrid Hofferson, una chica valiente, fuerte y hermosa, la más fuerte de su generación y quien prometía ser una gran guerrera.

Valka vio como echaban el agua y cuando Astrid se dio la vuelta, una bola de fuego cayó por detrás de ellos. En ningún momento se mostraron asustados por el ataque, era obvio que ya estaban perfectamente acostumbrados

―¿Valka?

La mujer se giró y vio el rostro de desaprobación de Gobber.

―Lo siento, me quedé mirando a los jóvenes―les echó una última mirada antes de regresar a su trabajo―_Hiccup tendría su edad_

Gobber suspiró.

―Val, ya sabes que no deberías de...

―Lo sé, lo sé―le interrumpió―Sé que no debería estar haciendo suposiciones de ellos y mi hijo, pero... ―dio un gran suspiro triste antes de seguir hablando―No hay forma de evitar pensar en "Si Hiccup estuviera aquí ¿serían amigos? ¿Él estaría patrullando con ellos durante las redadas? ¿Acaso estaría enamorado de Ruffnut o Astrid? ¿O tal vez...?"

―Suficiente―Gobber se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo―No es sano tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Val. Ya han pasado catorce años, tienes que dejarlo ir.

Valka lo miró un poco ofendida. Una madre jamás deja ir a su hijo, mucho menos si éste moría. ¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban en pedirle lo imposible? Una madre jamás olvida y ella jamás olvidaría a Hiccup.

―Afila mejor la espada.

Gobber le extendió la espada y Valka hizo lo que le pidió, teniendo una vista directa de todo lo que sucedía afuera.

Como matar dragones lo es todo en Berk, las personas se esfuerzan al máximo por luchar y para ello, pedían las mejores armas en un intento de alcanzar una posición alta en la villa y tener el reconocimiento del pueblo. Una cabeza de Nader captaría la atención de las personas. Un Gronckle es duro, derribar alguno podría conseguirle pareja a quien sea. El Zippleback es exótico: dos cabezas, doble de estatus.

Pero el premio máximo es el dragón que nadie ha visto. Ellos lo llaman...

―¡Furia Nocturna! ―alertaron.

Valka dejó de afilar la espada al momento de oír el ruido ensordecedor del dragón.

―¡Al suelo!

**_¡BOOM!_**

El ataque del dragón golpeó una de las torres y varios vikingos saltaron de ahí. Valka estaba ajena que uno de ellos había sido Stoick.

El Furia Nocturna nunca roba comida, nunca se muestra y nunca falla. Han sido muy pocas las veces en que éste dragón aparece en Berk y cuando lo hace, causa muchos destrozos por la villa. Nadie ha matado a un Furia Nocturna antes, por eso quien sea el primero en hacerlo, será alguien que pasará a la historia por toda la eternidad.

―¡Gobber!

Alvin corrió hasta le herrería agitado, una característica muy rara en él. Alvin es el mejor amigos de Stoick desde la infancia y le era muy leal, casi nunca contradecía sus órdenes y haría lo mejor para Berk, aunque su carácter diera a entender lo contrario. Se decía incluso que si no fuera porque Spitelout es el hermano de Stoick, Alvin sería el Segundo a Cargo de Berk. Alvin miró a Valka y luego le hizo una señal a Gobber de que se acercara.

―Stoick nos quiere a ti, a Spitelout y a mí al frente con él―le dijo en voz baja.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Gobber confundido y Alvin le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que hablara en voz baja―¿Por qué?

―El Furia Nocturna, lo viste ¿no es así?

―Ay, no me digas que Stoick quiere ir detrás de ese dragón. ¿Acaso no ha leído el Libro de Dragones? Nunca debemos enfrentarnos a ese dragón, nuestra única oportunidad es...

―Escondernos y rezar que no nos encuentre―lo interrumpió Alvin rápidamente―No, no quiere ir detrás de él

―¿Entonces?

Alvin volvió a mirar a Valka. Ella captó que no debía escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decir y por eso fingió regresar al trabajo con la espada.

―Cuando el Furia Nocturna atacó la torre, Stoick estaba ahí arriba porque otro dragón estaba cerca de ahí―hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse que Valka no estuviera escuchándolo y tomó a Gobber por el cuello para acercarlo a él―Un Stormcutter.

Gobber contuvo un jadeo ante la revelación. Han pasado catorce años desde que un Stormcutter aparecía en Berk, y Stoick ha querido la cabeza de uno desde el día uno en que Hiccup había sido llevado. Así que sabiendo que un Stormcutter andaba volando por la Isla, debía tener a Stoick hecho una fiera.

Alvin soltó a Gobber y él caminó hasta Valka.

―Cuida la forja, Valka. Me necesitan al frente―explicó Gobber mientras cambiaba su mano de trabajo por su mano de hacha, pero antes de marcharse se giró para verla―Tú, eh, quédate ahí. Quieta. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tanto Alvin como Gobber salieron de ahí gritando y alzando sus armas.

Ellos estuvieron ajenos a que Valka había logrado oír toda su conversación. Para los vikingos, hablar en voz baja significaba solamente no gritar, lo cual era imposible en ese momento debido a todo el ruido que había.

Valka se fue al otro lado de la herrería y destapó un arma que ella misma inventó: se trataba de una lanzadora de boleadoras. La última vez que la tocó, debido a una falta de calibración se había disparado sola y le golpeó a un vikingo en la cara. Puede que ella tuviera habilidad con las espadas o las hachas, pero las boleadoras siempre representaron un reto para ella, y la mejor forma de atrapar a un dragón con vida, era con una de esas.

Mostrando un rostro decidido, salió de la forja llevando consigo su invento.

Ésta era su oportunidad.

Derribaría a ese Stormcutter y fuese el dragón que mató a su hijo o no, ella iba a matarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¡Qué tal a todos! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todos sus preciosos reviews y por tomarse su valioso tiempo en leer *reverencia* Sé que puedo sonar repetitiva, pero de verdad se los agradezco! Ahora, ya sé lo que están pensando: _¿Alvin? ¿Cómo que Alvin está ahí? ¿Acaso estoy leyendo bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Pues bien sí: Alvin está en Berk y como el mejor amigo de Stoick. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado en mi retorcida cabeza, tengo grandes cosas para este personaje. *risa malvada*

Agradezco sus reviews a: IviChi, Lady Nightmare thmda, fandeHDA, meikojoker, MissDinosaur, LaRojas09, HeiMao.3, Lightscales15

No logeados (se escribirá así?):

**Aoki:** ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la idea! Espero no decepcionarte. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**fanatico z:** Muajaja (?) Pues sí, de alguna forma se puede decir que si será la noche en que todo cambiará ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Guest:** Qué tal! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

**danny naymar 1:** Muchas gracias a ti por tu review y por tomarte tu tiempo de leer.

Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos~!


	4. Chapter 4

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Valka esquivaba a las personas mientras se dirigía hasta la punta de un risco, llevando con ella su invento, que había sido una buena idea haberle agregado ruedas ya que de lo contrario, hubiera sido todo un reto cargarlo. Los aldeanos, al verla, comenzaron a hablarle.<p>

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¡Entra a la forja!

―¡Regresa a la forja!

No es que esperaran que ella causara destrozos en la villa, pero Stoick había sido muy claro que si ella estaba fuera durante las redadas y si llegase a tener un mínimo rasguño, Valhalla ardería en su furia.

―¡Lo siento! ―les decía Valka sin detenerse―¡Ya regreso!

Llegó a su lugar deseado y preparó su catapulta. En otro momento hubiera apreciado el precioso cielo estrellado junto con la luna llena, pero ahora en lo único que se enfocaba mientras miraba hacia arriba era en ver al Stormcutter volando. No, ella no era una persona violenta y como se mencionó antes, sólo asesinaba dragones cado la situación lo ameritaba. Pero tan pronto como había escuchado pronunciar _Stormcutter_ de la boca de Alvin, algo en su interior ardió y no se pudo controlar. Lo único que pasaba en su mente en ese momento era Hiccup, en cómo si ese dragón no se hubiera llevado a su hijo, ahora él tendría quince años y quien sabe, tal vez incluso un hermano o hermana; ella tendría a su hijo y Stoick tendría a su heredero, serían una familia feliz.

Inconscientemente, ella había creado la catapulta, no lo tenía planeado pues ella no crea armas. Pero un día pensó en cómo lograría lanzar boleadoras de una manera fácil y con un mínimo riesgo de puntería, y para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya tenía su invento.

―Vamos―masculló en voz baja―Dame algo a que disparar, dame algo a que disparar.

La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Su respiración se estaba acelerando al igual que su pulso. Tenía que confesar, ella ha imaginado el momento en que atrapaba a un Stormcutter una y otra vez, de diferentes maneras; y en todas ellas lo ha matado una y otra vez, de diferentes maneras. Y ahora esa visión podría hacerse realidad en cualquier momento. Lo único que necesitaba era ser paciente y ha tenido práctica por catorce años.

Oyó un ruido.

El Furia Nocturna se estaba acercando y de acuerdo con Alvin, éste dragón estaba junto al Stormcutter. Comenzó a mover su arma en todas las direcciones y entonces, algo rápido pasó entre el cielo estrellado, casi imposible de ver. Luego, ese mismo dragón regresó nuevamente pero momentos después, otra figura se acercó: grande y de cuatro alas.

―¡Ahí!

Valka cerró sus ojos y disparó: las boleadoras salieron volando en dirección hacia los dragones. Pero debido al impulso que generó la catapulta, ella fue mandada hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el llanto de un dragón.

Cuando se puso de pie, vio una figura descender a toda velocidad, atrapada con las boleadoras hasta la cala Punta Cuervo.

¿Sería el Stormcutter o tal vez el Furia Nocturna? Y aunque hubiera sido alguno de ellos, ¿en dónde estaba el otro dragón? Ya no había señales de un segundo. Aunque eso no importaba en ese momento, pues la emoción la invadió.

―¡Sí! ―gritó emocionada. Estaba la posibilidad 50/50 de haber derribado al Stormcutter, ¡podría tener una oportunidad de vengar a su hijo! ―Stoick... ¡Stoick tiene que saberlo! ―se dio la media vuelta, viendo la villa―¿Acaso nadie me vio?

**_Crash_**

Valka se giró lentamente.

Un Pesadilla Monstruosa acababa de aplastar su catapulta y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

―Excepto por ti―comentó sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto, Stoick tenía grandes problemas.<p>

Momentos antes de saltar de la Torre por el ataque del Furia Nocturna, había logrado ver a un maldito Stormcutter. La rabia no tardó en apoderarse de él y en nublar su juicio, así que cuando saltaron, fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde lo había visto.

Un dragón de esa especie le arrebató a su hijo. Por culpa de esos dragones, su esposa no ha sido la misma durante catorce años ni tampoco tenía una familia. Sabía que matar a ese dragón no traería a Hiccup de vuelta, nada lo haría, pero poco le importaba. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

―¡Stoick! ―entre el alboroto, Alvin encontró a su Jefe vuelto una fiera, así que lo tomó del brazo para ver si lograba ponerle atención―¡Los Nader encontraron a las ovejas!

―¡Arréglenselas como puedan! ―gruñó Stoick sumamente enojado y apartó el agarre de Alvin―Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Alvin arrugó su rostro y cuando Stoick iba a seguir su camino, se interpuso.

―Si tienes algo mejor que hacer que evitar quedarnos sin comida, o eres un idiota o realmente tienes algo mejor que hacer. Así que soy todo oídos.

A veces, a Stoick le daban ganas de amarrar a Alvin y mandarlo al océano por ser su consciencia. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a su mejor amigo.

―Busca a Gobber y a Spitelout, los quiero a los tres conmigo. Acabo de ver a un Stormcutter aquí en Berk.

Alvin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero de inmediato se marchó a seguir sus órdenes. Y eran ese tipo de actitudes las que salvaban a Alvin de un exilio, pues sabía cómo actuar.

Poco tiempo después, ya tenía a sus tres mejores hombres a su lado, dispuestos a ayudarlo a aniquilar a ese desgraciado dragón.

―Si alguno lo encuentra antes que yo, manténganlo con vida―les ordenó―Quiero ser yo quien lo degüelle.

Fuego. Gritos. Maldiciones. Destrucción. Dolor. Quejas. Heridas. Sangre. Llanto. Venganza. Lucha. Calor. Enojo. Desesperación. Gloria. Poder.

Berk era un completo caos.

Redadas fuertes como estas, hacían de este hermoso lugar un total Helheim.* Lo ridículamente irónico del asunto es que los ciudadanos de Berk no eran tan violentos como las demás islas vikingas. Berk es pequeña en población pero muy productiva y sólo luchaban cuando les declaran la Guerra, ya que ellos no son un pueblo de conquista. Si había modo, llegaban a acuerdos de paz.

Pero los dragones sacaban lo más salvaje de ellos.

―¿Alguna suerte? ―les preguntó Stoick una vez que se volvieron a juntar.

―Lo siento―respondió Spitelout agotado―No encontré ningún Stormcutter por ningún lado.

―Tampoco yo―siguió Gobber.

Alvin vio a Stoick suspirar y se acercó a él.

―Atraparon a los Naders con una red. Si quieres cortar cabezas, que sean los de esos dragones.

No teniendo otra opción, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde tenían capturados a los Naders. Las ovejas seguían con vida, así que todavía tendrían lana para el crudo invierno.

Un Nader lanzó fuego, logrando esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Luego, Stoick se lanzó a la cabeza del dragón.

―¡Tengan cuidado! Éstas bestias todavía tienen algo de fuego.

Un gritó femenino llegó hasta sus oídos.

Oh, no.

El rostro de Stoick palideció al ver en lo alto de una colina la figura de Valka siendo perseguida por un Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¿En qué momento llegó ahí? ¿Por qué salió de la forja? ¿¡Cómo es que nadie trató de detenerla!? Inmediatamente, Stoick soltó la cabeza del Nader y se alejó del lugar.

―¡No los dejen escapar! ―les gritó.

No iba a perder a nadie más por culpa de un dragón.

* * *

><p>Valka se refugió detrás de un poste. El fuego del Pesadilla Monstruosa le dio de lleno, logrando sentir el calor en su espalda. Miró hacia un lado para ver al dragón. Solamente que éste estaba del otro lado de ella, mirándola.<p>

Un gruñido la dejó helada.

Lentamente volteó hacia el otro lado y vio los afilados dientes del dragón.

Éste era el final. Aquí era en dónde se iba a reunir con su bebé en Valhalla. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez era lo mejor. Tal vez si ella moría, encontraría a su hijo del otro lado y tendría la oportunidad de estar con él. ¿Pero qué sería de Stoick? No sería justo para su marido quedarse solo, ¿más que oportunidad tendría contra un dragón? Se encontraba indefensa y no era tan fuerte como Stoick para luchar sólo con sus puños.

Lo siguiente la sorprendió.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa, en lugar de matarla, morderla o echarle fuego, le otorgó un leve ronroneo. Valka, por instinto, retrocedió de él. Pero la criatura le estaba otorgando una mirada amable, incluso parecía feliz de verla...

No.

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía llenarse de ideas raras. Los dragones no eran criaturas con las que pudieran razonar. No debía olvidar a Hiccup, aunque aquello era imposible.

―¿Por qué? ―fue lo único que pudo decir.

Tampoco quería morir ahora, una parte de ella estaba agradecida de que no la matara ya; pero la otra parte se preguntaba del por qué.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa alzó su ala derecha, revelando una cicatriz que parecía haber sido hecha con una catapulta. ¿Por qué el dragón le estaba...?

Momento.

―Eres tú―dijo ella sorprendida―Eres el dragón de aquella vez, ¿no es así? Al que evité que mataran.

Como si le hubiera entendido, el dragón asintió.

Aquel fatídico día, momentos antes de ver al Stormcutter irrumpir en su casa, evitó que un vikingo matara aun Pesadilla Monstruosa.

La respiración de Valka se aceleró. No era posible, no, no, no. ¿Cómo es que ese dragón recordaba su acción? Más importante aún, ¿cómo es que la recordaba? Si hace unos momentos trató de quemarla.

Pero no hubo oportunidad de nada más, pues alguien golpeó al dragón en su trompa. Los amables ojos del dragón se tornaron en rendijas. Stoick ya estaba frente a él, dispuesto a luchar contra el dragón.

Cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa quiso lanzar fuego, sólo unas diminutas chispas salieron siendo seguidas de un tipo de eructo, y su rostro se mostró nervioso.

―Te has quedado sin nada―dijo Stoick contento.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres fueron los golpes que le dio al pobre dragón en la cara, quien ya no soportó más y salió volando.

El poste que el Pesadilla Monstruosa le disparó, se terminó de consumir y cayó, lo que Valka no se había dado cuenta en ese momento, era que el poste sostenía lo que parecía ser una canasta de hierro, que ellos utilizaban para iluminación. Dicha cosa, rodó por la villa, destruyendo lo que se que estuviera a su paso. Y por si no fuera suficiente, la dirección en la que rodaba era directa a donde los vikingos retenían los Naders. Y cuando vieron la canasta rodar hacia ellos, se apartaron, logrando que los dragones escaparan con todo y las ovejas.

Valka miró el rostro enfurecido de su marido.

* * *

><p><strong>*Helheim: es conocido como el reino de la muerte y se encuentra en la parte más profunda, oscura y lúgubre de Niflheim, uno de los nueve mundos delYggdrasil, en la mitología nórdica (Cortesía de Wikipedia)<strong>

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Gracias nuevamente, de verdad que sí, por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! :'D Ando un poco corta de tiempo, sin embargo quería subir este capítulo (aparte, ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo) Lamento mucho no poder responder sus reviews esta vez, sin embargo, se los agradezco profundamente.

Agradezco sus reviews a: IviChi, danny naymar1, Lady Nightmare thmda , Lightscales15, LaRojas09, Aoki, Hina fire, Guest, Ozanai, MissDinosaur (love u!), HeiMao 3, Sirai

Saludos~!


	5. Chapter 5

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

****Aclaraciones:**

_"Dragonés" _(Lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Stoick era todo menos paciente.<p>

En Berk no sólo era respetado por su posición como Jefe, también porque era el mejor guerrero de todo el pueblo y como tal, tenía un temperamento vil. Se decía que sólo una persona ha sido afortunada de nunca enfrentarse con su furia, y esa persona era su esposa. Desde la juventud, Stoick se comportó hacia Valka de una forma torpe y enamoradiza, tanto así que la primera vez que la invitó a salir no supo que decir y se tropezó cayendo al lodo. Incluso con la muerte de su heredero, Stoick controló su rabia interior y jamás se escuchó un grito por su parte hacia ella.

Valka debía admitir que se sentía asustada al ver a Stoick enojado hacia ella, ¿qué era lo que le iba a decir? ¿Le gritaría? ¿La humillaría frente a todos? ¿Le pegaría? Stoick jamás ha levantado un dedo contra ella, así que esa última posibilidad era muy improbable. Pero cuando Stoick se enoja, todo puede pasar, pierde el control de él mismo y dice y hace cosas que después se arrepiente.

―Lo siento, Stoick―dijo Valka francamente arrepentida.

Nuevamente cometió una idiotez al no matar un dragón. Se habían llevado a las ovejas y de paso destruyó una buena parte de la villa.

―¿Estás herida? ―le preguntó Stoick con voz neutral.

Ella sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Stoick entonces la tomó por el brazo y la jaló, llevándosela entre la multitud.

―Ah, Stoick, te-tengo algo que decirte―hablaba Valka mientras caminaban―Hace unos momentos, con una lanzadora de boleadoras, yo, eh, le di a...

―¡Alto! ―le gritó Stoick, soltándola y deteniéndose. Valka dio un leve brinco por la forma en que la llamó. Las personas no se atrevieron a decir nada pero tampoco se movieron, éste era un momento privado pero les daba curiosidad en saber qué le diría―Sólo... detente. Te pedí que no salieras en esta redada e hiciste exactamente lo contrario. No necesitaba un problema más, ¿qué acaso no vez que tengo mayores cosas de qué ocuparme?―señaló el desastre provocado por la antorcha y también se refería a la pérdida de las ovejas―El inverno se acerca y tengo a toda una villa que alimentar.

Valka miró a todos.

―Entre tú y yo, a la villa no le vendría mal un poco menos de alimentación, ¿no te parece?

¿Acaso Stoick acababa de escuchar un comentario sarcástico de Valka? ¡Lleva catorce años sin escuchar uno! Y aunque en otro momento hubiera apreciado ese comentario, este no era el momento. Así que la poca alegría que invadió a Stoick desapareció al recordar el desastre que había.

―¡Esto no es un chiste, Valka! ―dijo exasperado―¿Por qué no puedes seguir una simple orden?

―Siempre lo hago Stoick, y ahora que no lo hice sé que cause un alboroto―le discutió la mujer―Además, no pude detenerme al escuchar que había un Stormcutter afuera. Tenía que... matarlo.

Stoick inmediatamente miró a Alvin de mala forma y éste sólo rodó sus ojos y silbó en un intento de aparentar inocencia.

―Hablando del Stormcutter, hay una alta posibilidad de que...

―Suficiente―Stoick no le dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando―El Stormcutter se fue, Valka. No logramos matarlo.

―Precisamente a eso me refiero―insistió ya más desesperada―Puede que yo haya...

―¡No más! ―gritó furioso.

Valka entonces dejó de hablar y su rostro se mostró un poco asustado. Era inútil razonar con Stoick en esos momentos, ella lo sabía. Stoick suspiró pesadamente y se talló su cara con su mano

―Asegúrate de que regrese a la casa―le dijo a Gobber y luego miró a Alvin―Tú... mejor ve con ellos antes de que te golpee por no ser nada discreto.

―No digas más―comentó rápidamente Alvin y fue el primero en avanzar.

Gobber le dio un leve golpe a Valka en la cabeza y los dos siguieron por el mismo camino que Alvin.

―Tengo que limpiar el desastre que hizo.

Auch.

No era necesario ese comentario.

Los tres caminaron en silencio. De verdad que nunca se había visto a Stoick molesto con Valka y ella nunca había causado algún destrozo en la villa, normalmente ese era el trabajo de Spitelout o incluso de Alvin. Y los jóvenes gemelos van por ese camino.

―Él nunca deja hablar―masculló Valka algo enojada.

―Ni tu tampoco―le contestó Alvin.

―Él nunca escucha.

―Eso es parte de la familia―siguió Gobber

―Últimamente tiene una cara de odiar todo, como si alguien no le hubiera puesto suficiente carne en su sándwich. Que por cierto, ¡ni siquiera me deja prepararle uno!

―Es que tu... toque en la cocina es despiadado hasta para eso

Alvin se rió por el comentario de Gobber. Valka rodó sus ojos con fastidio, sí, ella no era buena en la cocina, pero tampoco es para que se lo restrieguen en la cara.

―Siento que no soy lo suficiente para él: _"_Disculpe moza, me temo que me hizo enamorarme de la mujer equivocada. Yo pedí una mujer grande con frondosos brazos, que pudiera cocinar sin intentarme envenenar y que sea una gran guerra. Esto aquí. ¡Esto aquí es un pescado parlanchín!_"_

―Ah, como amo la mímica que hace de Stoick―le susurró Alvin a Gobber―Tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba.

Gobber rodó sus ojos y se acercó a Valka, ya habían llegado a la entrada de su casa.

―Estás pensando esto mal―dijo Gobber en un intento de animarla―No es tanto en cómo te miras, es lo que está adentro lo que no soporta.

Alvin se golpeó en su cara y Valka sólo mostró una mirada incrédula.

―Gracias por resumirlo.

―Lo que Gobber quiere decir―continuó Alvin―Es que tienes que dejar de tratar en ser alguien que no eres. Entendemos que el asunto del Stormcutter sacó la guerrera que hay en ti, pero pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida diciendo que nunca matarías dragones. Y sí, en estos últimos años ya has matado algunos, pero sabemos que no eres tú.

―Por una vez en mi vida―respondió la mujer abriendo la puerta de su casa―Sólo quiero ser una de ustedes.

Valka entró y cerró la puerta. Gobber suspiró y Alvin le pegó en la cabeza.

―Gran forma de animarla, eres el mejor.

―Lo intenté.

Cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta, Valka salía por la puerta trasera de su casa.

* * *

><p>Stoick reunió al pueblo en el Gran Salón luego de delegar los deberes para la reparación de las casas, que tanto los dragones como la acción de Valka dejaron en destrozo. Ya tenía suficiente de los dragones, tenía que hacer algo.<p>

―O nosotros terminamos con ellos o ellos a nosotros. Es la única manera de deshacernos de ellos. Si encontramos su nido y lo destruimos, los dragones se irán. Ellos encontrarán otro hogar―Stoick encajó el cuchillo que traía en la esquina del mapa que estaba en la mesa, señalando el supuesto lugar en donde el nido de los dragones estaba. ―Una última búsqueda, antes de que venga el frío.

Las personas no lucían emocionadas ante la idea de su Jefe.

―Esos barcos jamás regresan―dijo un vikingo preocupado. La mayoría apoyó su idea.

―Somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio―puntualizó Stoick―¿Quién está conmigo?

No hubo comentarios afirmativos. El pueblo buscó excusas para no ir con él, desde que no era un buen día hasta que debían cuidar a una oveja. Eran valientes, claro que sí, pero eran idiotas. Los barcos que van en búsqueda del nido de dragones regresaban muy perjudicados, algunos ni siquiera lo hacían. Stoick pidió ayuda silenciosa a sus tres amigos, ellos evitaron contacto con su mirada.

―De acuerdo―Stoick miró a todos retadoramente―Quien se quede aquí, comerá lo que Valka cocine.

―¡A los barcos! ―gritó Alvin seguido por todos los demás.

―¡Estoy contigo Stoick! ―siguió Spitelout.

Todos alzaron sus manos como señal de que irían con él, hombres y mujeres por igual. Stoick sonrió satisfecho

―Así está mejor.

Las personas comenzaron a dejar el Gran Salón, tendrían que prepararse para la batalla no deseada.

―Ese fue un golpe bajo―le dijo Alvin con cierto enojo―Sabes que todos hacen lo posible por evitar la comida de Valka.

Stoick suspiró con cansancio

―Ni me hables de ella.

Alvin no era el mejor por sus consejos, de hecho, él sólo empeora las cosas cuando le piden ayuda moral. Sólo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y luego se fue del Gran Salón junto con Spitelout. Gobber seguía en una mesa tomando y luego se levantó, e inmediatamente Stoick se acercó a él

―Iré a empacar mi ropa interior

―No, Gobber, necesito que te quedes y entrenes a nuevos reclutas.

Gobber volvió a sentarse y Stoick lo acompañó.

―Ah, claro―dijo con cierto tono sarcástico―Y mientras yo esté ocupado, Valka puede encargarse de la forja. Metal caliente, espadas afiladas, mucho tiempo estando sola... ¿Que podría salir mal?

Otro suspiró por parte del Jefe, pero este era de preocupación.

―¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

―Ponla en el entrenamiento

―¿Es que te golpeó un Terrible Terror en la cabeza? Valka ya está muy grande para el entrenamiento de dragones, además, ya ha matado dragones.

―Lo siento, me expliqué mal―Gobber se rió un poco―Me refiero a que ella me ayude a entrenar a los reclutas, que vea que si la tomamos como una vikinga seria.

―Gobber, esto es enserio

―Lo digo enserio

―Se mataría antes de que el primer dragón saliera de su jaula.

―No exageres, Stoick. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ella ya ha matado dragones, estará bien. Además, no sabes si eso podría pasar.

―En realidad si lo sé.

―No, no lo sabes

―De verdad que sí

―¡No, no lo sabes! ―finalizó Gobber fastidiado.

―Escucha, ya sabes cómo es esto―Stoick se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos―Desde el asunto con Hiccup, ella ha sido... diferente. No sonríe, casi no come y siempre se queda mirando hacia la nada o a los niños. Por más que le digo que lo deje en el pasado, no escucha.

En lo que Stoick hablaba, Gobber bebió de su tarro y su diente frontal se fue al fondo de éste.

―La llevo de pesca y siento que busca... no sé... ¡trolls!

―¡Los trolls existen! ―dijo de inmediato Gobber―Se roban los calcetines, aunque sólo los izquierdos. ¿Por qué será?

―¡Concéntrate, Gobber! ―Stoick se volvió a acercar a él y mirándolo detenidamente, esperó a que recuperara el diente del tarro―Necesito hacer algo con ella.

―Mira Stoick, no puedes detenerla. Solamente la puedes preparar. Ella perdió a su hijo.

―Él también fue mi hijo.

―Pero ya saben lo que dicen, un padre logra superarlo pero una madre no. Ella llevó en su interior a Hiccup por ¿siete meses? ¡Ni siquiera fue el tiempo requerido! Y sólo lo logró disfrutar un año. Yo sé que parece no haber esperanza, pero conozco a Val mucho antes que tú, ella necesita dejar de ser protegida. Además, la verdad es que tu nunca estarás ahí para protegerla

Palabra que decía Gobber, palabra que le daba a Stoick en lo más profundo.

―Ella tiene que salir. Y de hecho, hoy se veía como la vieja Valka, ¡incluso hizo tu mímica! ―una leve sonrisa de formó en el rostro de Stoick. Durante las reuniones con sus amigos, las mímicas que ella hacía de él eran el centro de atención, y no las ha hecho desde hace catorce años―A puesto que está ya afuera.

* * *

><p>Valka recorría el bosque, con una hacha amarrada a su cintura, una libreta en mano y mirando a todos los alrededores. Tal vez ella no era tan experta en el dibujo pero se lograba defender. Ella tenía dibujado una especie de mapa del bosque y tenía marcado con <em>x<em> los lugares por los que ha pasado y que no ha encontrado al Stormcutter o al Furia Nocturna bajo su trampa. Ya llevaba una gran parte de la mañana y ya se estaba desesperando.

La mujer volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mirando un barranco algo exasperada. Nada. No hay ni una señal de algún dragón caído. Frustrada, rayó todo el mapa, puso el lápiz en el medio y cerró la libreta.

―Ah, los Dioses me odian―comentó mientras guardaba la libreta entre su ropa―Algunos pierden su cuchillo o su taza. ¿Y yo? ¡Yo me las arreglo a perder un dragón entero! Es más, incluso pierdo a un hijo...

Valka había golpeado una rama y luego se quedó totalmente quieta. ¿Acababa de bromear con la muerte de Hiccup? Antes de pensar en otra cosa, la rama regresó hacia ella y la golpeó directamente en la cara. Esperaba que el golpe no le provocara una cicatriz, pero se lo merecía. Nunca en estos catorce años había comentado algo sobre Hiccup, y ahora ella acababa de usarlo como una referencia en un intento de broma. Eso fue muy cruel de su parte.

Siguiendo sobándose la cara, Valka miró la rama y luego observó el árbol: se encontraba quebrado. Sus ojos siguieron la gran zanja que estaba, caminó lentamente hacia allá, bajando y esquivando algunas rocas.

Y lo vio.

Jadeó e inmediatamente se ocultó entre la tierra y las rocas. ¿Era enserio? ¿Sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo? Respiró profundamente antes de volver a asomarse asombrada de verlo.

Ahí estaba el dragón, totalmente atrapado entre las boleadoras y con los ojos cerrados. Se armó de valor y caminó hasta la criatura.

―Oh por... Lo hice. ¡Lo hice! ―exclamó alegremente―¡Esto arregla todo con Stoick! Esto... Esta es mi venganza.

El Stormcutter gruñó, asustándola un poco. Pero no había nada que ese dragón no pudiera hacerle, no si se encontraba en ese estado. La alegría que tenía se tornó en enojo puro. Algo en su interior le decía que éste era el mismo dragón que mató a su hijo, aunque no había manera de poder comprobarlo. Simplemente lo sabía.

_"Duele"_

Tomó su hacha y la desenvainó

_"Ah, como duele."_

El Stormcutter abrió sus ojos, mostrando unas rendijas de pupilas y su seria mirada combinada con el miedo.

_"¿Te conozco?"_

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas por unos momentos. Muchas noches soñó con los ojos de aquel Stormcutter que se llevó a Hiccup, esos ojos jamás serían olvidados. Entonces logró confirmarlo.

―Fuiste tú―afirmó Valka―Tú fuiste quien se llevó a mi hijo aquel día. ¡Tú me arrebataste mi oportunidad de formar una familia y ser feliz!

_"Ah, lo recuerdo. Eres la humana de ese día."_

Valka no lo podía creer. El destino en esa ocasión la había apoyado y los Dioses le enviaron al mismo dragón de hace catorce años.

_"Sé lo que vas a hacer, humana. Mis pobres niños se van a quedar solos."_

―Voy a matarte dragón―dijo la mujer seriamente―Voy a matarte y le llevaré tu corazón a Stoick.

_"El Furia Nocturna estará bien, él se sabe defender. Pero el otro..."_

Un dragón se llevó a su hijo hace catorce años y la agonía y el sufrimiento han sido su castigo desde entonces. Y ahora tenía a ese mismo dragón frente a ella, indefenso e incapaz de volar.

_"A mi cría aún le falta mucho por aprender. Él ahora está enfermo, no veré si logra recuperarse."_

Decidida, Valka alzó su hacha y la apuntó hacia el cuello de la criatura.

_"Gracioso, siempre supe que este día llegaría. Así que de cierta forma, no estoy asustado"_

El Stormcutter emitió un sonido de cansancio y recostó por completo su cabeza contra el suelo.

_"Estoy listo. Hazlo."_

Este era el momento de la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Me emocioné con el capítulo, jaja. ¡Hola! Pues como mañana no tengo escuela, me di el tiempo y quise subir este capítulo hoy, jaja. No es por nada, pero me gustó mucho este capítulo, espero que sea igualmente a ustedes. Ya entramos a lo bueno! Sé que me preguntan por Hiccup, pero por el momento sólo puedo decir: ya mero hará su aparición ;)

¿Vieron la escena eliminada de con Eret? Algo muy contrario a _Romantic Flight_ pero muy divertido. Y yo sé que pensarán que soy una traumada, pero dio la casualidad de que me encontré con los páneles de escenas eliminadas ¿las han visto? OMG! ¡Valka! Dicen que ella originalmente iba a ser la villana y si lo sucedido con Stoick fue intenso, a como querían ponerla hubiera estado mucho más intensa la película. Valka estaba totalmente demente!

Agradezco sus reviews a: **IviChi, MissDinosaur, fanatico z , LaRojas09, Lightscales15, Lady Nightmare thmda, fandeHDA, HeiMao 3**

No logueados (se escribirá así?)

**Sirai**: Afortunadamente la espera no fue larga, jaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Ya estamos avanzando y Hiccup no tardará (espero) en hacer su entrada al igual que los chicos. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir (:

**Guest**: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**danny naymar 1**: Alguien tenía que meter la pata, jaja. Qué mejor que ella :B Sobre el fanfic, no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, sin embargo, en lo personal, esta idea no es totalmente mía. Digo, he leído otros fanfics sobre este tema y parte de ahí fue como mi "push" para hacer esta historia. Pero pues no sé la verdad cómo está la historia, espero realmente que no esté muy copiada a mi estilo, jaja. Gracias como quiera por el dato. Y también muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Aoki : **Y aunque yo lo repita también, muchas gracias por el review. Ahora si el tiempo estuvo de mi parte y he aquí el capítulo (;¡Yo también te adoro! :'D Muchas, muchas gracias nuevamente!

**shazam: **Waaa! Como el nombre de mi segundo héroe favorito (el primero es Superman :B) Ehhh, tengo otro "Guest" en la historia, desconozco totalmente si eres el mismo que firmo en este mismo capítulo. Si ese es el caso, contestación doble para tí :B Y si no, pues te agradezco mucho tu review c:

Eso es todo! Buen fin de semana a toooodos!

Saludos~!


	6. Chapter 6

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

****Aclaraciones:**

_"Dragonés" _(Lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Dicen que las decisiones se toman en cuestión de segundos y que las consecuencias estarán presentes toda la vida, ya sean para bien o para mal, y de ahí dependerá si llegas a arrepentirte por el camino que tomaste. En ese momento, Valka no sabía que su decisión iba a cambiarle la vida.<p>

Su estómago se contrajo al momento en que una chispa de duda se apoderó de su interior. Ella ya estaba lista para matar al Stormcutter, lo único que debía hacer era deslizar el hacha hacia enfrente y todo hubiera terminado. Hiccup hubiera sido vengado, Stoick tendría a la esposa vikinga que se merecía e incluso ella hubiera encontrado la paz consigo misma. Y quien sabe, aún era joven, tal vez podría intentar tener otro hijo.

Pero ese no fue el caso.

Tomó la decisión equivocada de abrir sus ojos y ver al Stormcutter atrapado con las boleadoras, respirando pesadamente y con una expresión de derrota. Realmente no intentó hacerle caso al sentimiento de incertidumbre, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y alzó todavía más su hacha. Pero era demasiado tarde, por más que respirara su valentía no regresaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró en esa posición? Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, Valka lo sintió una eternidad. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la impotencia se apoderaba de ella y sus manos temblaron. Esa fue la señal definitiva.

No. Esto no podría estarle pasando.

No tenía razones para dudar en matar al dragón. Esa criatura destruyó su vida, le quitó a su hijo y con ello la oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre soñó, no debía apiadarse de su vida. ¿Qué era entonces lo que la detenía? ¿Por qué no podía matar al dragón de una buena vez? Es más, ¿por qué seguía incluso pensando en si debía matarlo o no? Debió haberlo hecho desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Se juró no volver a pensar en la idiotez de la paz entre humanos y dragones, ni tampoco en apiadarse de uno. Los dragones resultaron ser las viles criaturas que todos los vikingos decían que eran, lo comprobó ese fatídico día hace catorce años... ¿Pero qué había del Pesadilla Monstruosa de hace unas horas? Ella creyó que iba a matarla, pero no resultó de esa manera. Era difícil creer que el dragón la recordase luego de tanto tiempo, e incluso de que se mostrara agradecido.

―No, no, no―comenzó a mascullar con frustración.

No debería estar pensando tanto. No debería estarse llenando su cabeza con ideas raras.

―Soy una vikinga―se dijo en un intento de convencerse―¡Soy una vikinga!

¿Lo era? ¿Realmente era parte de ellos.

Sí.

Otra vez quiso mover sus brazos. De nuevo intentó recobrar esa valentía.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Al final, bajó su hacha lentamente hasta soltarla en el suelo. Gritó de frustración mientras unas amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear a puño cerrado la tierra hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron rojos.

¿Qué tenía este dragón de diferente del primero que mató o del resto? ¿Por qué le resultaba difícil matarlo?

Miró su hacha y después al Stormcutter. Valka sintió una apuñalada en su interior combinada con una tristeza y náuseas. Desde que tiene memoria, siempre dijo que jamás asesinaría dragones y que era una crueldad lo que les hacían; que las personas que mataban dragones eran repugnantes y merecían un castigo por sus acciones.

¿En qué momento ella se convirtió en el tipo de persona que odiaba?

Pero los vikingos son esa clase de personas y ella clama ser una vikinga.

Sí.

Más lágrimas descendieron al recordar a todos los dragones a los que les ha quitado la vida. Una parte de ella se desvaneció debido a la pérdida de su hijo, y todo indicaba que sus creencias también. Fue cegada por el dolor y el odio, y justo en ese terrible día, el día en que mató al Gronckle, fue cuando todo cambió. Fue como un detonante para sus pensamientos: no pasaba nada si ella mataba dragones, ya que ellos le mataron a su hijo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa y se puso de pie.

Si ella no podía matarlo, Stoick sin duda lo haría. Pero a penas y se dio la media vuelta cuando se volvió a detener. Miró hacia atrás para volver a ver al Stormcutter, que estaba ajeno a toda su lucha interior. No había forma en que el dragón escapara si iba por su marido, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Ella deseaba venganza, ella deseaba ver sufrir al dragón todo lo que ella ha sufrido por catorce años, ella deseaba la muerte del Stormcutter.

¿Lo deseaba?

Sí.

¿Sí?

El Stormcutter abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar el sonido de la cuerda cortarse. Valka había tomado su hacha y comenzado a cortar. La mirada del dragón se enfocó en ella, pero Valka estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía como para darse cuenta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni ella lo sabía. Su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por voluntad propia y para cuando reaccionó, ya se encontraba cerca del dragón y lo estaba liberando.

Iba a cortar otro trozo de cuerda cuando, en cuestión de segundos, el Stormcutter se liberó por sí solo. Con su garra, la tomó del cuello y mantuvo contra una roca.

Ese fue un momento que duró una infinitud.

Valka comenzó a hiperventilarse pero en ningún momento le apartó la vista al dragón. El Stormcutter la estaba mirando completamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos, y con esa mirada ella se sentía descubierta, como si no pudiera ocultarle nada al dragón. Era ese mismo sentimiento de cuando lo vio por primera vez. Se reflejó en esos ojos.

El Stormcutter comenzó a abrir lentamente su hocico. Valka cerró sus ojos esperando por su final, pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte rugido que lastimó sus oídos.

Entonces, el Stormcutter se dio la media vuelta y rápidamente emprendió vuelo.

Valka respiró agitadamente y luego dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Tomó su hacha y se puso lentamente de pie. Logró ver el vuelo del dragón, el cual chocaba con las rocas que tenía enfrente al igual que con algunos tronco de árboles, pero en ese momento ella no se cuestionó del por qué.

Aún en estado de shock, se dio la vuelta para ir con de regreso a la villa. Pero a penas y dio tres pasos cuando sus piernas le temblaron, y luego cayó desmayada al suelo.

* * *

><p>Su hermano estaba enfermo. La temperatura de su cuerpo seguía subiendo y cada momento que pasaba él se sentía débil y casi no comía. Era aterrador no saber qué le pasaba, pues nunca se había enfermado de esa manera. Él no supo decirles si fue por algo que comió, o que tal vez tuvo contacto con alguna planta que le provocó alergia, o que hubiera hecho algo diferente de lo normal.<p>

El problema radicaba en que él siempre hacía algo diferente de lo normal.

Sus remedios no funcionaban con él y por lo que veían, en casa no había algo que lo pudiera curar. Todos estaban preocupados por su hermano, después de todo era la cría del nido, el más querido y protegido. Nadie quería verlo sufrir. Era extraño verlo recostado todo el día y sin ganas de hacer nada, todo lo contrario a su saltarina y curiosa personalidad.

Su majestuoso y sabio Alpha sugirió una planta que tal vez pudiera curarlo, pero se encontraba a un día de vuelo y en territorio de esos malditos humanos. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo por su hermano si era necesario.

Así que él, su padre y el molesto Terrible Terror (amigo cercano de su hermano) fueron hasta donde el Alpha les indicó.

Como él y su padre eran los más rápidos del nido, si uno cargaba al Terrible Terror, podrían acortar el tiempo de vuelo y no tardar siquiera un día. La prioridad era salvar a su hermano antes de que se pusiera peor.

Así que partieron de noche, así evitarían ser vistos por los humanos. Su padre cargó al Terrible Terror y llegaron al lugar donde estaban las plantas blancas con motas cafés* antes de lo anticipado. Como él era grande y su padre enorme, el Terror se encargó de recolectar las plantas, además, con las garras que éste pequeño dragón las plantas no recibirían ningún daño.

Para cuando iban ya de regreso, el cielo continuaba oscuro, pero ya no tardaría en amanecer. Debían apurarse si querían seguir evitando ser vistos.

No muy lejos de donde volaban, visualizaron una aldea humana en llamas, siendo atacada por muchos hermanos dragones. Sintió una vibración en sus orejas, una Reina los estaba llamando e intentando controlar. Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, él no iba a sucumbir tan fácil ante ese llamado, y esperaba que...

_"¡No!"_ Gritó al ver a su padre desviarse del camino e ir en dirección a la aldea.

Sintió como el Terrible Terror se apartó de su lomo, cayendo también en el poder de la Reina. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que soltaba poco a poco las plantas, así que lo tomó del cuello con su boca chimuela y voló lejos de ahí hasta llegar a un punto en donde el llamado no le afectara más.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_ Era terrible estar ante el control de una Reina, pues a veces no recodabas lo que hacías _"Espera... ¡¿A dónde vas?!"_

_"¡No voy a dejar a mi padre atrás!"_ Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta _"Espérame aquí, voy a ir por él"_

No iba a dejar a su padre solo. Él bien no podría ser hijo de la misma especie, pero fue quien lo acogió y lo crió como si fuera uno, igual que con su hermano.

No debía ser muy difícil de localizarlo considerando el tamaño que tenía, pero era todo un caos la aldea. Había fuego por todas partes, muchos humanos gritando y dragones rugiendo, ataques por doquiera y salvajismo. Él tenía la ventaja de ser casi invisible para los ojos ajenos, su color negro le ayudaba a moverse más ágilmente y pasar desapercibido.

Luego de dar varias vueltas, visualizó a su padre cerca de una torre. Y justo antes de que lo llamara, vio a un humano grande y pelirrojo cerca de él, con todas las intenciones de atacarlo.

_"¡No!"_

Voló lo más rápido de que pudo.

―¡Furia Nocturna!

¿Qué tan poderoso no fue el grito del humano que logró escucharlo a la perfección?

―¡Al suelo!

Una vez que estuvo cerca, disparó contra la torre, alejando justo a tiempo a ese humano de su padre.

_"¡Papá!"_ Gritó con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

Lograba sentir como la Reina pedía a gritos comida y que la consiguieran a cualquier precio. Tenía que ingeniárselas para sacar a su padre de su control, o por lo menos alejarlo de la isla como lo hizo con el Terror. Pero su padre era el Stormcutter más respetado y fuerte del nido, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla sacarlo de ahí.

_"¡Papá!"_ Le llamó de nuevo_ "¡Tenemos que volver! Mi hermano espera por nosotros. ¡Tu cría espera por ti!"_

Él deseó que con eso su padre reaccionara, pero al no tener la respuesta que esperaba, voló en dirección hacia su padre y chocó su cabeza contra él. A veces la furia de un dragón era más fuerte que el llamado de una Reina, si lograba hacer enojar a su padre, tal vez podría sacarlo de ahí.

Siguió golpeando al Stormcutter hasta que por fin lo hizo enojar. Su padre ya iba detrás de él, era una suerte de que fuera tan sólo un poco más rápido que su padre, o de otra forma enfrentaría su furia.

Era una suerte también que el lugar por donde pasaban no estaba repleto ni de humanos ni de dragones, además casi no se sentía ya el llamado de la Reina. Miró hacia atrás y su padre ya no estaba volando detrás de él. Así que se dio la media vuelta para volver a pegarle pero logró ver que él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, parecía que por fin se había liberado de la Reina.

_"¡Papá!"_

El Stormcutter lo miró y luego voló a su lado.

**_¡BANG!_**

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que lograran decirse alguna palabra, algo se dirigió directo hacia el Furia Nocturna. El Stormcutter reaccionó primero y lo empujó de ahí, siendo él quien recibiera el impacto.

_"¡NO!" _Rugió el Furia Nocturna cuando vio a su padre descender.

Pero no logró ver exactamente en dónde había caído, pues algunos dragones ya se estaban retirando de la isla y la mayoría pasaron rápidamente sobre él.

_"¡Quítense! ¡Tengo que regresar!"_

Ya era muy tarde. Lo único que veía era el verde de los árboles, no sabía exactamente en dónde su padre estaba. Iba a aventurarse en ir a buscarlo, cuando oyó al Terrible Terror.

_"¡Tenemos que regresar! Ya casi amanece."_

_"Pero... Papá, él...¡no puedo dejarlo aquí!"_

_"Sabes que no vuelo tan rápido, y no sabemos cómo sigue la cría. Necesita estas plantas, él es fuerte pero ya lleva mucho días enfermo, ¿qué pasaría si no lograra soportar más?"_

No quería siquiera pensarlo.

Desesperado, miró de nuevo hacia lo frondoso del bosque y luego cerró sus ojos con impotencia. Tomó de la boca al Terrible Terror y voló tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitieron.

_"Voy a volver por ti. Te lo prometo"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Es una planta que si existe y se llama<strong> _Pensamiento (viola tricolor)_

**Notas de la autora: **¡Qué tal chicos! Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía que hacer este capítulo perfecto, en cierto punto. Lo escribí (no miento) como siete u ocho veces, nada de lo que escribía me convencía ni me llenaba. Es corto la parte de Valka, lo sé, pero necesitaba que tuviera ese 'sentimiento'; quiero decir, ¿cómo imaginar que la cosa/persona que te arrebató a tu hijo esté frente a ti y no lo puedas matar? No me bastaba sólo con eso escribirlo, de cierta forma quería incluso sentir como coraje, frustración y sentimientos encontrados. No siento que hubiera logrado el cometido, es más, siento que desaproveché esa escena, pero no pude hacer nada más. Me disculpo también por la parte de los dragones, en mi opinión (y eso que yo lo escribí) me resultó algo aburrida, pero tenía que ponerlo.

Bueno, aparte de esto, estoy que me retuerzo de la felicidad xD ¿Han visto ya el trailer de _Age of Ultron_? ¡OMG! Y mi autora favorita de manga ya dio señales de vida y después de dos años parece que ya está haciendo progreso en su serie *brincando de la alegría*

*recobrando compostura* Chicos, ¿qué les puedo decir? Nuevamente les agradezo a todos ustedes por sus reviews *reverencia* Sí, sí, puedo sonar repetitiva, pero de verdad que me siento soñada c:! En un rato más (o mañana) les respondo a las personas con cuenta, de antemano me disculpo por no hacerlo.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** fandeHDA, IviChi, Launigsiae, LightInfinite18, Lady Nightmare thmda, dakira shinoby , HeiMao3, LaRojas09, Lightscales15, fanatico z, Emarulde  
><strong>

**No logueados (se escribirá así):**

**Sirai**: Pues sí.. Valka es de buen corazón dentro de lo que cabe xD ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu review! Y en cuanto a Hiccup... sin comentarios por el momento xD! Ya veremos que sucederá :BB

**shazam: **Espero realmente no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. ¡Merci beaucoup! ;)

**danny naymar : **Pueeeees... no sé como responder tu pregunta sin dar spoiler (me supongo que ya lo hice de todos modos, jaja) ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Aoki: **Que tal! Hay a mi también me gustaría tener un dragón xD Supongo que me volvería adicta a volaaar *imaginando la vida pertecta* cofcof, en fin. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer! De verdad espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Y siéntete con toda confianza con los reviews, no muerdo c: Jajaja! ¡Gracias de nuevo! Qué estés bien.

**yami: **Holis~ Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Lamentablemente no puedo responder a tu pregunta, sólo puedo decir que ya verás más adelante la respuesta, jaja. Siento la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Atzuko-san: **Oh my *colorada* Espero que sea un buen beso salvaje, jajajajja! (okay no, no.) *Recobrando compostura* Muchas gracias por tu review, me da muchísimo gusto que te esta historia sea de tu agrado. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Hiccup pues... por ahí está xDD Es lo máximo que puedo decir! Gracias de nuevo.

Eso es todo! Prometo que me esforzaré más en el siguiente capítulo.

Bonito resto de semana a todos.

Saludos~!


	7. Chapter 7

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Cuando Valka recuperó la consciencia, el crepúsculo estaba en su punto máximo. Se incorporó sintiéndose un poco mareada y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, era increíble que hubiera estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Tomó su hacha y se apresuró a regresar a Berk. No quería imaginarse como estaría Stoick en esos momentos, tal vez el hombre traía al pobre pueblo hecho un caos buscándola al no aparecer luego de su discusión al final de la redada.<p>

Llegó a la villa ya cuando había oscurecido, y francamente se sorprendió de ver a todos ocupados en sus quehaceres. Entró a su casa y vio a Stoick sentado frente al fuego, moviendo la leña para dar más calor. Cerró la puerta con calma y caminó con sigilo, al ver a su marido tan tranquilo le daba la impresión de que tal vez no se dio cuenta de su ausencia y si tenía suerte, podría escabullirse hasta su habitación. Valka se dirigió a las escaleras y por un momento se alegró de que Stoick no la viera.

―Valka―habló Stoick de pronto, asustándola.

Valka cerró sus ojos y mostró una expresión como de un niño al ser atrapado luego de hacer una travesura.

―Stoick, uh...

La mujer bajó de las escaleras y Stoick se levantó, poniéndose frente a ella. No habían hablado desde su discusión de la mañana, Valka no estaba segura de qué decirle. ¿Debía contarle que atrapó al Stormcutter que mató a su hijo y que lo dejó ir? Ni de broma, ahí si se enfrentaría a la verdadera rabia de su marido.

―...Yo, uh... tengo que hablar contigo, Stoick.

―Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, Val.

Ambos respiraron profundamente y hablaron al mismo tiempo

―He decidido que no quiero matar más dragones/He decidido que pelearás con más dragones―ambos se miraron confundidos―¿Qué?

Se rieron levemente. Años, muchos años atrás, sucedía que hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se entendían lo que querían decirse. Ambos añoraban esos tiempos.

Stoick terminó de reír y aclaró su garganta.

―Tú primero―ofreció como todo un caballero.

―No, no. Tú primero.

―Gobber me comentó sobre cómo te sientes, así que tienes tu deseo. Entrenamiento de Dragones. Empezarás en la mañana.

Valka arqueó una ceja.

―¿No crees que ya estoy un poco grande para tomar el entrenamiento de dragones? ―le preguntó un poco ofendida por las palabras. Si no tomó el entrenamiento cuando era joven, ¡mucho menos ahora!

―Lo siento, me expliqué mal―Stoick se volvió a aclarar la garganta―Ayudarás a Gobber con los nuevos reclutas, puede que no hayas hecho el entrenamiento antes, pero eres muy hábil y ágil, serás de gran ayuda. Además, probarás de que eres una vikinga como nosotros y una peleadora de dragones.

―Oh Dioses, debí haber ido primero―dijo Valka mostrándose nerviosa―Porque, uh, estaba pensando que, ya sabes, tenemos un número increíble de vikingos peleadores de dragones, pero... ―hizo una pequeña pausa como pensando en qué decir―¿Tenemos suficientes vikingos panderos? (Aunque mi cocina no es nada buena) ¿O curanderos vikingos...?

En otro momento, de verdad que si Stoick no estuviera pensando tanto en cómo liquidar a los dragones, él hubiera abrazado a Valka y casi llorando de la felicidad. Esta mujer frente a él era de la que se enamoró. Así de habla un poco torpe, con balbuceos y con ese tono casi sarcástico que tenía aún cuando no utilizaba el sarcasmo. Pero, lamentablemente, Stoick no le prestó atención. Él estaba tan enfrascado en su venganza, que lo que hizo fue tomar el hacha que Valka dejó en las escaleras y extendérselo.

―Necesitarás esto.

Valka tomó su hacha y miró a su marido no muy satisfecha.

―No quiero luchar dragones.

Stoick soltó una carcajada.

―Vamos, claro que quieres. ―dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse al fuego― Es lo que has estado pidiendo en estos últimos catorce años.

―Corrijo. Stoick, no puedo matar dragones.

―Pero ya has matado dragones. ―se volteó Stoick sonriéndole.

―Sí―siguió Valka dejando su hacha a un lado―Pero estoy muy segura de que eso no va a volver a pasar.

―Es tiempo, Valka.

―¿Es que acaso no me escuchas? ―dijo la mujer preocupada.

Cuando Stoick se enfrascaba en su pensar, todo lo que él diga en ese momento es la ley y que lo demás digan son sólo palabras vacías.

―Esto es serio, Valka―comentó Stoick con un poco de desesperación, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de hace unos momentos―Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para seguir luchando. Porque cuando tu llevas tu hacha, nos llevas a todos nosotros contigo. Y eso significa, que eres uno de nosotros.

Valka rodó sus ojos y puso una mueca de fastidio. En eso, ella enfocó la vista en la canasta que había sobre la silla que estaba cerca del fuego. Su expresión de fastidio pasó a ser por uno de sorpresa.

―¿Te vas? ―le preguntó asustada.

Stoick soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente.

―Voy a buscar el nido de los dragones. Ahora que sé que hay un Stormcutter cerca de aquí, no descansaré hasta matarlo.

Valka sintió un terrible vacío estomacal.

Stoick tomó la canasta y se la colgó en un hombro. Se puso frente a Valka y la besó, ella correspondió de inmediato. Cuando se separaron, Valka lo abrazó fuertemente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Stoick iba en búsqueda del nido de los dragones y siempre que él se iba, Valka no podía dormir de la angustia al pensar si él regresaría con vida o no.

―Entrénalos duro, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dijo Stoick rompiendo el abrazo―Yo volveré. Tal vez.

―Más te vale―ella le sonrió débilmente y Stoick igual.

Stoick le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Tomó su casco y se lo puso, luego se dirigió hasta la puerta.

―Nos vemos.

Valka se quedó sola en su casa. Ahogó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba Stoick sentado cuando llegó, y miró perdidamente el fuego.

―¿Qué he hecho? ―se dijo en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, cinco jóvenes estaban ya frente a la arena en donde se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento, y todos estaban excitados de alguna manera. Por fin había llegado el día en donde serían tomados en cuenta como vikingos y darían a conocer lo capaces que eran.<p>

―Bienvenidos al entrenamiento de dragones―anunció Gobber mientras abría la puerta.

―No hay vuelta atrás―dijo Astrid con orgullo.

Los jóvenes entraron asombrados, viendo el lugar de todas las direcciones posibles.

―Espero conseguir buenas quemaduras―comentó Tuffnut con gracia.

―Yo espero unas grandes mordidas―siguió su gemela, Ruffnut―Como en el hombro o en la espalda.

―Sí―concordó Astrid con ellos―Sólo es divertido cuando consigues una cicatriz.

―Ya lo creo, ¿no? Dolor. Me encanta.

Los chicos se giraron al oír el sarcástico comentario de Valka. Snotlout sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ella.

―¡Tía! ¿Has venido a ver lo increíble que soy en el entrenamiento?

Valka sonrió un poco forzada. Desde que la madre de Snotlout había muerto hace diez años, el chico le había adquirido cierto cariño. Sin embargo, Valka nunca se abrió totalmente con él por dos razones: uno, ella no quería sentir que remplazaba a la madre de Snotlout; y dos, ella tampoco quería sentir que reemplazaba a Hiccup con él.

―Apuesto que lo harás estupendo―respondió ella y Snotlout infló su pecho con orgullo―Pero no estoy por eso. El gordinflón rubio que está por allá me pidió ayuda para entrenarlos.

Snotlout parpadeó dos veces al oír a Valka. Normalmente, su tía era de pocas palabras y todo lo que decía era con seriedad. Por más que él buscara un modo de animarla, jamás lo conseguía, incluso sabía que a veces lograba desesperarla un poco.

―Vamos a empezar―dijo Gobber no muy contento al oír como lo había llamado Valka. Snotlout regresó con los chicos y se formaron en fila horizontal―El recluta que lo haga mejor, ganará el honor de matar a su primer dragón en frente de toda la villa.

Ugh. De alguna manera, Valka sintió un retortijón en su estómago al ver los rostros alegres de los jóvenes ante tal posibilidad. Gobber se encaminó a las jaulas y ella lo siguió.

―¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ―le preguntó Valka.

―Por el momento, sólo observa ―le susurró de vuelta y luego alzó la voz―Detrás de estas puertas hay sólo algunas de las muchas especies que aprenderán a combatir.

Valka vio a Fishlegs moverse con emoción y con una enorme sonrisa.

―El Nader Mortífero―señaló Gobber.

―Velocidad ocho. Armadura dieciséis―masculló Fishlegs.

―El Cremallerus Zippleback.

―Más once camuflaje. Por dos.

―La Pesadilla Monstruosa.

―Poder de fuego quince.

―El Terrible Terror.

―Ataque ocho. Veneno doce.

―¡Ya cállate! ―gritó Gobber molesto.

Valka aguantó su risa al ver a su mejor amigo desesperado. Gobber dio un respiro para calmarse y luego se dirigió a la última jaula.

―Y el Gronckle. ―dijo mientras sonreía con malicia y ponía su mano sobre la palanca.

―Mandíbula ocho―susurró Fishlegs para Tuffnut.

Snotlout fue el primero en darse cuenta de las intenciones del mayor.

―¡Whoa! Espera, ¿no nos enseñarás primero?

―Yo soy fiel creyente de aprender al trabajar.

―¿Qué? ―susurró Valka confundida.

Y Gobber abrió la puerta de la jaula y Gronckle salió de inmediato. Valka jadeó ante la insensatez de su amigo. ¡Ellos eran unos niños! ¿¡Cómo pretendía lanzarles un dragón sin saber nada!?

―Hoy se trata de supervivencia―explicaba Gobber mientras los jóvenes corrían por todo el lugar―Si el dragón los quema, están muertos.

―¡¿Está es tu forma de enseñar?! ―le replicó Valka, incapaz de ver a los chicos.

―Te aseguro que es la mejor―rió Gobber como si estuviera disfrutando lo que veía

El Gronckle comió varias rocas que estaban en el suelo y disparó sin darle a nada ni a nadie.

―¡Rápido! ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

―¿Un doctor? ―preguntó Valka asustada, armándose de valor para ver.

―¿Rapidez cinco? ―siguió Fishlegs.

―Un escudo―dijo Astrid confiada.

―¡Escudos! Vayan ―indicó Gobber―La pieza más importante es su escudo. Si tienen que decidir entre una espada y el escudo, tomen el escudo.

Gobber le dio uno Valka para que ella no estuviera desprotegida en caso de que el dragón la notara. La mujer se movió por toda la orilla de la arena para verificar que los jóvenes no se lastimaran.

Los gemelos se acercaron al bonche de escudos que estaban en el suelo y ambos tomaron el mismo escudo con las calaveras dibujadas.

―¡Suelta mi escudo! ―le dijo Tuffnut a su hermana.

―¡Hay un millón de escudos más! ―comentó Ruffnut mientras forcejeaba por el escudo.

―Toma ese. Tiene una flor. A las niñas les gusta las flores.

Ruffnut había ganado el escudo, pero lo que hizo fue golpear a su gemelo con él en la cabeza.

―Ups. Ahora este tiene sangre―dijo Ruffnut con voz fingida mientras le extendía el escudo.

―Este no es el momento de estar haciendo eso―comentó Valka con terror al verlos.

Una bola de fuego golpeó el escudo que los gemelos tenían, mandándolos al suelo. Valka sintió que se le iba a salir el alma.

―Tuffnut, Ruffnut, quedan fuera―anunció Gobber con tranquilidad―Los escudos sirven para otra cosa. ¡Ruido! Hagan mucho ruido para desorientar al dragón.

Los tres chicos restantes hicieron lo que Gobber les indicó. El Gronckle comenzó a mostrarse confundido.

―Todo dragón tiene un número limitado de tiros. ¿Cuántos tiros tiene el Gronckle? ―preguntó Gobber.

―¿Cinco? ―gritó Snotlout mientras corría.

―¡No, seis! ―gritó Fishlegs alzando el brazo que traía el escudo.

―¡Correcto! Seis. Es un tiro para cada uno y sobra uno.

Fishlegs iba a decir otra cosa cuando el Gronckle disparó directo a su escudo, haciendo que el chico gritara.

―Fishlegs, estás fuera.

―¡Ahhh! ―Fishlegs aventó su mazo y corrió de ahí.

Valka, entre tanto, se aseguraba de que los gemelos y Fishlegs se refugiaran detrás de una barrera de madera. Meterla aquí había sido una terrible idea. Si Stoick no moría por encontrar la isla, ella se encargaría de enviarlo a Valhalla.

Astrid y Snotlout estaban juntos, y el joven se descuidó en un intento de coquetear con la chica.

―Me mudé al sótano de mi padre. Deberías venir y haremos ejercicio. Parece que haces ejercicio.

Una bola de fuego fue directo a Snotlout. Valka casi grita al verlo, pero por fortuna dio directo en el escudo.

―Snotlout, estás fuera.

La única en pie era Astrid, quien corría con mucha gracia y esquivaba la vista del dragón. Entre sus vueltas, ella llegó hasta donde Valka estaba y ella no se pudo evitar preguntar: ¿cómo es que esta chica era tan valiente?

Astrid corrió de repente y Valka miró hacia el frente, recibiendo ella el ataque del Gronckle. Si su cuenta iba bien, al dragón le quedaba un tiro más. Corrió detrás de su escudo y no se dio cuenta que el Gronckle iba detrás de ella.

―¡Valka! ―gritó Gobber asustado.

Ella miró hacia atrás y vio al dragón seguirla. Asustada, su mente se bloqueó y quedó acorralada entre la pared. Esto no se sentía igual que con el Stormcutter, éste dragón sí iba a matarla. El Gronckle abrió su hocico y antes de que disparara, Gobber lo tomó por la boca, haciendo que el tiro fuera directo arriba de ella.

―Y con ese son seis. ―Gobber se llevó de ahí al Gronckle― ¡Regresa a la cama, salchichón con patas!

En lo que el vikingo guardaba al dragón, Snotlout se acercó a Valka.

―Tía, ¿estás bien?

―Eh... ―Valka respiraba agitadamente―Ah, sí, sí. No me pasó nada.

―Ya tendrán otra oportunidad―dijo Gobber mientras se acercaba a ella―Recuerden, un dragón siempre, _siempre_ ataca para matar.

Gobber la ayudó a levantarse y se giró para ver a los jóvenes.

―Con esto terminamos por hoy, pueden irse.

Los chicos no esperaron más tiempo y salieron de la arena. Valka se sacudía sus ropas y su mente estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento.

―¿Y? ―le preguntó Gobber satisfecho―¿Qué te parece?

―¿Qué qué me parece? ―dijo ella incrédula―¿Es un chiste? Ah, ¡esto es una locura! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ponerlos a luchar con un dragón si no tienen experiencia!?

―Ay, Valka. Estás exagerando.

―¡¿Exagerando?! Gobber, ¡ellos son niños! ¡Pudieron matarse! Te aseguro que si mi hijo hubiera estado aquí hoy, sería el único día en que lo verías de nuevo cerca de la arena. ¡Tus métodos son una locura!

Valka se quedó callada y abrió un poco su boca con sorpresa.

―Es... es la primera vez que hablas de Hiccup sin relacionarlo con la tragedia―dijo Gobber con seriedad.

¿Desde cuándo ella podía hablar de Hiccup tan a la ligera? Sin darle oportunidad a Gobber, ella también salió de la arena. Necesitaba estar sola, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Pero había un pensamiento en particular que rondaba en su mente, si los dragones siempre atacan para matar, ¿por qué el Stormcutter no lo hizo?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>¡Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien. Pues debo ganarme el premio por la ridiculez más grande de todas, jaja. Yo pensando que había respondido a sus reviews y resultó que a todos les puse vista previa y no se enviaron -.- Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! Y me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior haya sido de su agrado, espero que este igual.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** IviChi, Lady Nightmare thmda, Emarulde, fanatico z, Lightscales15, Hemera81422, LightInfinite18, LaRojas09, MissDinosaur, fandeHDA  
><strong>

**No logueados (se escribirá así):**

**Aoki: **Hola, hola! Gracias nuevamente por tu review! Yo te adoro más por tomarte tu tiempo en leer *-* ¡Muchísmas gracias! Espero que esta espera no haya sido tan larga, jaja. ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo!

**shazam: **¡Uff! Me da muchísimo gusto que el capítulo no haya sido una total decepción. Gracias por el review!

**Sirai: **Sí, Valka (dentro de lo que cabe) es de buen corazón. Jaja. Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Bonito resto de semana a todos.

Saludos~!


	8. Chapter 8

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Valka regresó al lugar en donde había derribado al Stormcutter. Tomó las boleadoras que había cortado y las examinó.<p>

―¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ―susurró.

No es que deseara estar muerta, pero si Gobber estaba muy seguro en que los dragones sólo asesinan cuando tienen la oportunidad, ¿entonces por qué éste dragón no lo hizo? Ella era una persona curiosa, así que dejó de nuevo en el suelo la boleadora y caminó en dirección a donde el Stormcutter voló. No esperaba encontrarlo, sin embargo, deseaba encontrar alguna pista o algo que le dijera un por qué, aunque era imposible. Para estas alturas, el dragón ya debió haber volado lejos.

Siguió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de una cala. Los rayos del sol que la iluminaban hacían ver más hermoso el lugar, aún cuando estaba rodeado de puras rocas, musgo y algunas raíces de los enormes árboles. Y aunque el lugar era fascinante, no era lo que ella buscaba.

―Bueno, esto fue estúpido.

Antes de darse la media vuelta para irse, miró hacia abajo y vio un par escamas de color café crema en el suelo. Se agachó y tomó una para examinarla, eran del mismo color que la del Stormcutter. Estaba tan concentrada mirándola, que cuando una figura pasó volando frente a ella, se asustó y se fue hacia atrás. Pero se puso de inmediato de pie cuando vio a majestuoso dragón intentando salir de la cala. Aún con su gran tamaño, no alcanzaba la cima.

El Stormcutter se fue resbalando y con tan solo con un par de alas, se nivelo para no caer del todo al suelo, aunque su vuelo era extraño.

Valka tenía su boca abierta y su respiración era de grandes bocados. ¡El dragón seguía aquí! Miró por donde bajar y dio un salto hasta una enorme roca para poder apreciar más al dragón. Ella olvidó que fue esa bestia quien mató a su hijo, en cambio, miraba maravillada a la criatura.

Saltando de un tronco, el Stormcutter se alzó y agitó sus dos alas con fuerzas. No logró elevarse tanto cuando ahora si se fue de lleno al suelo. Oh, como maldecía en ese momento no haber traído su libreta para intentar dibujarlo.

―¿Por qué no simplemente vuelas y te vas?

El dragón quiso volver a intentarlo y ahora sí utilizó sus cuatro alas. Pero tan pronto como dio el brinco y las agitó, el Stormcutter gruñó de forma dolorosa y volvió una vez más al suelo, cerca del agua que había. Valka entonces se fijó en la gran herida que mostraba una de sus cuatro alas, estaba totalmente rasgada y sangraba. El dragón entró al agua y apenas la herida tuvo contacto con el agua, el Stormcutter gritó en dolor y luego soltó una pequeña cantidad de fuego. Posteriormente salió del lago.

El corazón de Valka se encogió. Estaba segura que esa herida fue provocada por sus boleadoras. Parecía ser que era una ala principal la que estaba lastimada y eso le impedía irse de ahí. Ella estaba apoyando sus manos en un montón de rocas apiladas, y con un mal movimiento, varias rocas cayeron de donde estaba. Cuando las rocas llegaron al suelo, el dragón alzó su mirada hacia ella. Valka aguantó la respiración. El Stormcutter, que ya estaba acostado, se puso de pie y ladeó su cabeza cuando la vio al igual que ella.

Ambos se miraron quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

><p>La lluvia tomó de sorpresa a las pocas personas que seguían en Berk. Los que tenían familiares acompañando a su Jefe en la búsqueda del nido de los dragones, le rezaban a Odín para que esta lluvia, que aunque era ligera, no les afectara en su viaje.<p>

Las personas normalmente comían en el Gran Salón más que en sus casas, después de todo era un servicio comunitario y era más alegre comer entre amigos y familiares. Así que Gobber y los jóvenes no eran una excepción, ellos estaban en el Gran Salón disfrutando su comida y platicando sobre el entrenamiento.

―Muy bien. ¿En qué se equivocó Astrid hoy? ―preguntó Gobber mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba entre ellos.

―Calculé mal mi voltereta. Fue torpe―respondió Astrid molesta con ella misma―Me arruinó el giro hacia atrás

―Sí―siguió Ruffnut con voz aburrida y con sarcasmo―Nos dimos cuenta.

―No, no ―la defendió Snotlout―Estuvo bien. Eso fue muy Astrid.

Entre tanto, Valka entró al Gran Salón totalmente empapada por la lluvia. Gobber la miró y rodó sus ojos al verla en ese estado, esta mujer se iba a enfermar por no secarse.

―Ella tiene razón, deben exigirse mucho―dijo Gobber.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a ellos, Snotlout sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara a su lado. Valka sonrió con agradecimiento pero sólo tomó su plato de comida.

―¿En qué se equivocó Valka?

―Uhh.. pensé que ella no tomaba el entrenamiento―dijo Ruffnut confundida.

―¿No está muy anciana para eso? ―continuó su gemelo.

Valka no les hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia la otra mesa. Pero cuando iba a tomar su vaso con agua, Snotlout se había movido ahora hacia el otro lado con la esperanza de que ahora sí se sentara. Ella sólo lo volvió a ver y a sonreírle.

―Ella cree que somos unos indefensos―comentó Astrid con un tono serio.

Valka se sentó en la otra mesa y rodó sus ojos. Sabe que no son indefensos, pero no podía evitar pensar en que iban a salir heridos y sentía que debía protegerlos.

―Gracias Astrid―Gobber caminó hacia Valka no sin antes pegarle a los gemelos por sus comentarios―Tienen que vivir y respirar todo esto―de quién sabe qué lugar de su ropa, el rubio adulto sacó un libro―El manual de dragones―Gobber aventó los platos y vasos al suelo con su falsa mano para poner el libro en la mesa―Todo lo que sabemos de todos los dragones que conocemos.

Un trueno se escuchó. Valka le dio una mordida a su pollo y miró con interés el libro. Tenía años en no leerlo.

―No hay ataques hoy―declaró Gobber y se dirigió a Valka―Nos vemos mañana temprano, me voy a dormir―luego miró a los jóvenes antes de irse―Estudien.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijo Tuffnut con fastidio―¿Hablas de leer?

―¡Si aún estamos vivos! ―continuó su gemela.

―Eso no sirve―Snotlout golpeó la mesa con su puño―Para que leer palabras cuando puedes matar las cosas de las que hablan las palabras.

―Oh, oh―habló Fishlegs emocionado―¡Yo lo leí siete veces! ―y sonrió cuando siguió hablando―Hay un dragón acuático que te escupe agua hirviendo en la cara...

Snotlout fue lentamente viendo a Fishlegs con una expresión de incredulidad. Valka tuvo que aguantar la risa. Ese chico sin duda alguna era la vil imagen de su padre, Spitelout también hacía ese tipo de expresiones.

―... ¡Y luego hay otro que tiene unas garras muy...!

―Sí, genial ―lo interrumpió Tuffnut y Fishlegs se calló―Estaba pensando en leer ese libro...

―Pero ahora... ―Ruffnut siguió con su expresión de aburrimiento.

―Ustedes lean. Yo iré a matar cosas―antes de irse, Snotlout se acercó a Valka―Buenas noches, tía.

―Hasta mañana―dijo ella sonriéndole.

Snotlout caminó hasta la salida, seguido por los gemelos y por Fishlegs, quien seguía hablando sobre los dragones. Valka se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa para darle una leída al manual, pero se dio cuenta que Astrid seguía allí.

―¿Lo vas a leer? ―le preguntó.

―No―dijo la chica con educación y se puso de pie―Ya lo leí.

―Oh, bueno―continuó Valka―Entonces te veo mañana.

―Hasta mañana.

Astrid se fue y Valka tomó el libro. Tan pronto como el lugar se quedara sin gente, iba a leerlo, ya que con esta lluvia no podía sacarlo. ¿Por qué esperar hasta que no hubiera nada? Bueno, sería una vergüenza que la vieran leyendo el manual en público siendo ya una adulta.

Y así lo hizo.

Una vez que el Gran Salón estaba solo, tomó una segunda vela y se volvió a sentar en la mesa. Admiró la portada del libro y luego lo abrió.

―Clasificación de dragones―leyó en voz alta―Tormenta, espantos y misterios―giró la hoja―Trueno Tambor. Éste solitario dragón habita cuevas y estanques marinos, si se le molesta puede producir un golpe de sonido que mata hombres a corta distancia. En extremo peligroso. Tirar a matar.

Valka arrugó su rostro al ver el dibujo de un vikingo con su cabeza volando debido al ataque del dragón. Le volvió a dar vuelta a la página al azar.

―Timberjack*. Ésta enorme criatura tiene alas afiladas, que pueden cortar árboles maduros. En extremo peligroso. Tirar a matar ―nuevamente dio la vuelta a las hojas―Scauldron**. Rocía agua hirviendo a sus víctimas. En extremo peligroso...

Un fuerte trueno la asusto y miró hacia la puerta que se había abierto un poco. Los dibujos que estaban en el manual le ponían los pelos de punta, ¿cómo se les ocurría mostrar ese tipo de imágenes de vikingos heridos para luego mostrárselos a los jóvenes? Regresó su vista al libro le dio vuelta a la página.

―Changewing***. Recién salidos del huevo ya rocían ácido. Tirar a matar―otra vuelta más―Gronckle. Zippleback. Skrill. Rompe Huesos. Muerte Susurrante―no importaba cuantas vueltas de hoja diera, todas decían algo espantoso y doloroso―Asfixian a sus víctimas. Las entierran. Las queman. Las voltean como calcetines―Esa última anotación era rara, pero así de horrible era la analogía. ―En extremo peligroso. En extremo peligroso. Tirar a matar. Tirar a matar. Tirar a matar.

Y lo encontró. Estaba en una de las últimas páginas del libro, con su dibujo mostrando sus cuatro alas y un rostro lleno de furia, muy diferente al que vio en esta tarde.

―Stormcutter. Posee un conjunto de cuatro alas que le dan una maniobrabilidad excepcional. Tiene garras que pueden cortar hasta los huesos sin el menor esfuerzo. Ataque 16. Velocidad 18. Armadura 14. En extremo peligroso. Tirar a matar.

Ella sabía que ese dragón era poderoso, pero al ver esos números tan altos la hacían pensar de nuevo: ¿por qué no le hizo nada? Ya van dos veces en que se encuentra con un Stormcutter, y las dos veces ha salido con vida y sin ningún rasguño.

¿Por qué Hiccup no pudo tener su suerte? Claro, él era un bebé. Pero, ¿qué le costaba al Stormcutter perdonarle la vida como lo hizo con ella? Su hijo tenía todo un brillante y feliz futuro por delante, no merecía ese cruel destino. Siempre ha tenido el pensamiento de que hubiera sido mejor que se la hubiera llevado a ella el Stormcutter y no a su pobre hijo, tal vez Hiccup no tendría a su madre pero seguiría con vida.

Giró las pocas hojas que quedaban hasta llegar a la última.

―Furia Nocturna. Rapidez desconocida. Tamaño desconocido. La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Nunca enfrentar a éste dragón. Tu única salida: esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre.

Ella recordó que donde estaba el Stormcutter, estaba también un Furia Nocturna. ¿Acaso si seguía viendo al Stormcutter, tendría la posibilidad de encontrarse con ese dragón desconocido?

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo la mala costumbre de tomar nombres en inglés para algunos dragones, pues su traducción no me gusta: <strong>

***Timberjack=Cortaleña**

****Scauldron=Caldero?**

*****Changewing= Alacambiante.**

**Por cierto, no me inventé los datos del Stormcutter, pueden encontrarlos en wikia.**

**Notas de la autora: **¿Creyeron que el Stormcutter iba a perder su aleta? ¡Pues no! ;) ¡Qué tal a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un grandioso fin de semana como el mio. 100 reviews... No pensé de verdad que esta historia fuese tan bien recibida. Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad! Ahora, ya se acerca el final de semestre y tengo un montón de trabajos y tareas que hacer, así que no sé cuando subiré capítulo de nuevo, por lo que pido paciencia. Sólo un comentario más, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, habrá una súper escena en un futuro capítulo que no es por nada pero me la rifé xD

Agradezco sus reviews a:** Emarulde, IviChi, Lady Nightmare thmda, fandeHDA, silent23, Aoki, HeiMao3, Lightscales15, LaRojas09, LightInfinite18, Shazam, Sirai **

Sip, ahora no logré responder sus reviews. Que tengan muy buena semana todos.

Saludos~!


	9. Chapter 9

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y Stoick ya se encontraba despierto al igual que su tripulación. A pesar de la leve lluvia de anoche, avanzaron notablemente en el trayecto hacia el nido de dragones. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el sol estaba brillando brindándoles luz, al rededor había muchas nubes que amenazaban su trayecto. Pero no se detendrían, no al menos hasta que no hubiera nada en qué seguir.<p>

―Casi puedo olerlos―dijo Stoick mientras miraba el mapa.

―Ah, ese fui yo―comentó Alvin con pena.

Stoick y Spitelout lo miraron de mala forma, mientras que otro vikingo que estaba enseguida de Alvin se apartó de él. Ignorando el comentario, Stoick miró hacia la niebla oscura que cubría la visibilidad del camino y muy a penas lograba verse la punta de un risco.

―Despacio―siguió el Jefe de la tribu. Cada vikingo que iba a bordo miraron el lugar y un leve escalofrío les invadió. Esto era una locura―Adéntranos.

―Todo a babor―indició el vikingo que manejaba el barco.

―Hacia las puertas de la oscuridad.

―Este plan ya no me está gustando―le susurró Alvin a Spitelout.

―A nadie―respondió el hombre.

Los tres barcos se adentraron a la niebla y ya no se pudieron ver más. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se oyeron unos gritos.

* * *

><p>―¿Y para qué servirán esas paredes?<p>

Valka y Gobber terminaban de montar la arena para el entrenamiento de hoy con el Nader. Valka no estaba muy de acuerdo con los métodos que su mejor amigo utilizaba, pero no había manera de ponerlo en duda, después de todo Stoick lo puso a cargo del entrenamiento por algo. Aún así, no evitaba preguntarse si su marido no estaba igual de demente que Gobber.

―Debes tener fe en mi, Val―le dijo Gobber mientras se daba unos golpes en su hombro con su mano buena―Te aseguro que los chicos van a adorar este día

―Sí... No estoy tan segura de eso―una vez que terminaron de poner los muros, los cuales formaron una especie de laberinto, salieron de la arena para esperar a la llegada de los chicos―¿Y cuándo les voy a enseñar algo? No sé, tal vez cómo manejar una hacha o cómo dar patadas.

Gobber la miró y después se rió indiscriminadamente.

―¡Eso ya lo tienen aprendido antes de que gatearan! ―comentó el herrero entre risas.

―¿Entonces por qué me tienes aquí? ―discutió la mujer poniendo una mala cara ante las risas―Stoick dijo que te iba a ayudar, así que pensé que sería para hacer algo más que sólo preparar la arena.

―En un principio sí pensé en que les dieras unas clases de manejo de armas, pero veo que eso no servirá.

―¿Y por qué no?

No hubo oportunidad de responder cuando los cinco jóvenes llegaron. Excluyendo solamente a Fishlegs, los chicos lucían bastante emocionados con el entrenamiento de hoy. Gobber sólo les indico que entraran y que caminaran por el lugar, tomando caminos diferentes. Antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta de la arena, Valka lo detuvo.

―¡¿No entrarás con ellos?! ―le dijo alarmada

―¿Y dejar que el Nader me mate? No gracias.

¡Cómo le estresaba Gobber! Valka tomó su hacha y se adentró al laberinto. No iba a dejar que esos niños salieran lastimados por la negligencia de Gobber, quien cuando la vio entrar, sólo rodó sus ojos. Momentos después, Gobber liberó al dragón.

Entre lo que caminaba, Valka miró a Gobber recargado en la reja de la arena.

―Sabes, me di cuenta que no hay mucho entrenamiento en lo que haces―argumentó mientras levantaba su hacha―¡Adentrarlos sin decirles que hacer no es...!

El disparo del Nader golpeó su hacha, destruyendo la parte de arriba. La mujer dio un grito de sorpresa y miró hacia enfrente, el Nader iba hacia ella.

―¡Quién te manda adentrarte! ―le gritó Gobber al verla correr del dragón―Hoy, van a aprender sobre el ataque

A donde corriera, el Nader estaba asechando a Valka y ella comenzó a sentir miedo. Podría haber salido viva del Stormcutter, pero no se iba a detener a experimentar con este dragón, no si estaba así de alterado.

―Los Naders son veloces y ágiles, su trabajo es ser más veloces y más ágiles.

Valka logró perder de vista al Nader, quien ahora había encontrado a Fishlegs. El dragón le disparó picos de su cola directo al chico, afortunadamente se cubrió con su escudo y no sufrió daño.

―¡Empiezo a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza! ―le gritó el chico mientras corría, literalmente, por su vida.

Valka no podía estar más de acuerdo en eso. Ayudó al joven Ingerman a perder de vista al Nader y vio el rostro de aburrimiento que tenía Gobber. Sabía que su amigo tenía un concepto extraño de diversión, pero eso era demasiado.

―Busquen su punto ciego―indicó Gobber como si fuera lo más obvio. Entre tanto, Valka corría indefensa por todo el laberinto buscando a los demás chicos para ponerlos a salvo. No se di cuenta que justo después de que ella pasara, los gemelos corrieron de donde ella se alejaba―Todo dragón tiene uno. Búsquenlo, escóndanse en él y ataquen.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se encontraron cara a cara con el Nader. Valka no lo vio, pero el dragón no los atacó de inmediato, en cambio, se detuvo a olerlos y a mirarlos fijamente. Ruffnut inhaló fuertemente y lamentablemente, olfateó el olor que su hermano desprendía.

―Urg. ¿Qué nunca te bañas? ―si se movían a la izquierda, el dragón los imitaba; si se movían a la derecha, el dragón también lo hacía. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a no dejarlos ir.

―Si no te gusta, ¡busca tu punto ciego! ―Tuffnut golpeó a su hermana y se olvidaron del dragón.

Enojada, Ruffnut empujó el escudo de su hermano con el suyo y ambos se miraron.

―¡Yo te voy a hacer uno! ―la chica chocó su cabeza con la de Tuffnut y sus cascos se atoraron.

Reaccionaron justo a tiempo, pues el Nader parecía haberse cansado de ellos y les disparó. Valka los vio de nuevo y los separó rápidamente.

―¡Escóndanse! ―les ordenó.

―Punto ciego sí. Punto sordo, no exactamente―Gobber soltó una risa cuando vio a Astrid y Snotlout correr, y Valka detrás de ellos.

―Parece que estás disfrutando esto, ¿no? ―le dijo la mujer un poco molesta.

―Mientras a ti no te pase nada, puedo estar aquí todo el día viéndolos sufrir.

Valka rodó sus ojos. Y se quedó discutiendo con Gobber.

Ente tanto, Astrid y Snotlout se encontraron con el Nader. La chica iba a aventar su hacha cuando Snotlout la empujó.

―¡Oye! ―le reclamó Astrid.

―A un lado, nena. Yo me encargo―Sin apuntar a ningún lado, Snotlout aventó su mazo y le dio a un muro. El Nader soltó una especie de risa ante su fallo―El sol me deslumbró, Astrid―El Nader disparó y los dos corrieron de él―¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué bloquee el sol? Podría hacerlo, pero no me da tiempo...

Astrid siguió derecho, lado en donde Valka seguía hablando con Gobber, mientras que Snotlout dio la vuelta. Astrid se resbaló y chocó contra el muro, asustando a Valka. Luego, la chica corrió y el Nader se dio un golpe directo con el mismo muro. La mujer palideció totalmente cuando vio que el dragón seguía a la rubia a todas partes, sin importar hacia donde fuera.

Comenzaron a destruir el laberinto y a Valka le desesperaba que Gobber no hiciera nada. Los otros cuatro jóvenes corrieron frente a ella.

―¡Valka!

La mujer se giró y vio a Astrid saltando de los muros que caían.

―¡Lady Valka!

Valka se fue de espaldas y Astrid cayó sobre ella. El hacha que la chica traía le quedó a centímetros de su mejilla, un poco más y se hubiera despedido de esta vida. Astrid intentaba liberar su hacha, que se había atorado con un trozo de madera grueso de un muro destruido, sin importar que estaba aplastando a la mujer.

―Déjame... eh... ¿por qué no te...? ―tartamudeó Valka.

Astrid se levantó y entonces el Nader las vio. En lo que Valka se levantaba, Astrid estaba desesperada por liberar su hacha. Valka vio con horror como el Nader iba directo hacia ella y la ayudó a sacar su hacha. Al final, entre las dos lo lograron mover el arma y Astrid le dio de lleno al Nader en su pico con todo y la madera.

El dragón aulló y las dejó en paz.

―Muy bien, Astrid―felicitó Gobber.

Valka la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a examinarla.

―¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste algo? ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte?

Astrid se abrumó ante las preguntas de la mujer, y sin mucha delicadeza, la apartó de ella.

―Lady Valka, no se ofenda pero ¿acaso esto es una broma para usted? ―Astrid tenía un rostro de enfado y Valka se dio cuenta que se estaba contendiendo en insultarla―Nosotros no somos unos niños indefensos. Usted pudo haber perdido a su hijo a causa de un dragón, pero nosotros no somos él. Sabemos cómo defendernos.

Valka mostró una expresión de dolor combinada con sorpresa. Los gemelos se miraron nerviosos y Fishlegs apretó su escudo contra él, mientras que Snotlout cerró sus ojos. Astrid cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo e inmediatamente quiso componerlo.

―L-lo siento... No quise... No fue mi intención...

―Está bien―dijo Valka con suavidad―Ustedes no son mi hijo, lo sé bien.

Valka se giró y cuando Gobber abrió la puerta, ella se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.

―Tienes suerte que Valka no sea Stoick―habló Gobber inexpresivamente―Largo de aquí, es todo por hoy.

No esperaron más y los chicos se fueron.

* * *

><p>Valka llegó a su casa, cerró su puerta y se deslizó en ella.<p>

La chica Hofferson había hecho un buen punto. Ninguno de ellos era Hiccup, pero sentía le necesidad que debía protegerlos aún cuando ellos no lo pedían. Era como si ese instinto maternal surgiera en ella, lo cual era ridículo y no tenía caso de tenerlo, pues su hijo ya estaba muerto y no iba a tener ningún otro. Aunque tal vez eso le hacía falta en su vida. Tener a alguien a quien cuidar y por quién velar. No disfrutó lo suficiente a Hiccup y ahora, inconscientemente, quería jugar al papel de una madre con uno de ellos y eso no era justo.

Tomó sus rodillas con sus manos y ocultó su rostro en ellas. Quería a Stoick a su lado, él siempre sabía que decirle en estos momentos. Esta guerra de dragones los estaba acabando, la estaban acabando a ella. Ya no sabía que más hacer.

Cuando vio al Nader ir directo a donde se encontraba junto con Astrid, por un momento no supo si debía atacar o no. Es por eso que mejor soltó el hacha y dejo que la chica hiciera el trabajo. Seguía teniendo esa pregunta del por qué el Stormcutter no le hizo nada, y no quería volver a matar a otro dragón de nuevo.

¿Seguiría el Stormcutter en la cala? Era muy probable, después de todo estaba herido y no podía volar. Una loca idea se cruzó por su mente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. El dragón quiso comer algo ayer pero no logró pescar nada, así que ella le llevaría un pescado. ¿Por qué? Meh, media curiosidad. No sabía si el dragón lo iba a aceptar, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Antes de salir por la puerta trasera, tomó su escudo.

Ojala y no se arrepienta de esto.

* * *

><p>―Te pasaste―le reprimió Snotlout a Astrid.<p>

Los cinco estaban paseando por el bosque, nada como despejar tu mente luego de casi morir en el entrenamiento de dragones.

―No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé―dijo Astrid enojada―Pero tu tía me saca de quiso, cree que somos unos... niños que necesitan protección

―Debes entenderla, ella perdió a su hijo.

―Sí y tú estás muy contento por eso―comentó Tuffnut y su hermana se rió.

Snotlout miró de una my mala manera a los gemelos.

―¿Creen que me hace feliz haber perdido a mi primo?

―No lo creemos, lo sabemos―continuó Ruffnut. Para ese momento, los chicos habían dejado de caminar―Si tu primo no hubiera sido comido por dragones, no serías el próximo a ser Jefe.

―Exacto, serías el segundo a ser Jefe. Al menos hasta que tu primo tuviera un heredero―Tuffnut se quedó unos momentos pensando―¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez? ¿Haffcup?

―¿Hucaap? ―siguió su gemela confundida.

―Hiccup―les corrigió Astrid.

―¡Eso! ―dijo Tuffnut―Serías la sombra de Hiccup.

Los gemelos estallaron en risas y Snotlout no dijo nada. Una parte de él, una muy pequeña parte de él, de verdad que se alegraba que su primo hubiera sido comido. Él iba a ser el siguiente en la línea para ser Jefe de Berk y francamente estaba orgulloso de ello.

―Tal vez tengan razón.

―Oh, la tenemos―Tuffnut lo abrazó de lado―Hiccup, Jefe de Berk. Snotlout, Jefe de Berk. ¿Cuál se oye mejor?

Snotlout sonrió con sarna.

―El mío, claro.

―Uh.. hablar del hijo del Jefe está prohibido―dijo Fishlegs temeroso―¿Qué pasa si alguien nos oye?

Astrid no comentó nada, pero estaba de acuerdo. Ella no tenía la intención de mencionar al hijo del Jefe cuando discutió con Valka, pero el enojo de ese entonces sacó lo peor de ella.

―Estamos en el bosque, casi en medio de la nada. No hay nadie que no escuche―comentó Ruffnut con un tono de burla.

―De hecho si lo hay―habló Tuffnut seriamente.

El interior de los chicos se contrajo al oírlo. Tuffnut dejó a Snotlout y caminó hasta un arbusto.

―Disculpe Señor arbusto, ¿podría no decir nada de lo que escuchó? ―dijo en tono burlón y luego bajó la voz―Hablar del hijo del Jefe está prohibido.

Ruffnut no tardó en carcajearse al igual que Snotlout. Fishlegs sonrió solamente y Astrid medio se quiso reír. Tuffnut también se estaba riendo, pero esa risa no duró mucho.

Algo salió del arbusto y tacleó a Tuffnut, asustando a los chicos.

―¡Quítenmelo! ―gritó Tuffnut.

―¡Dragón!

Snotlout tacleó a la criatura y Tuffnut inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su gemela. Fishlegs, al ver a Snotlout luchar contra la criatura, le aventó su martillo en la cabeza, logrando hacer que lo viera. No podían dar una descripción clara de cómo era, podían ver que era negro, largo y su rostro estaba cubierto por lo que fuera que le salía de su cabeza. La sombra de los árboles no dejaba ver bien su apariencia.

Astrid gritó y se dirigió hacia eso con hacha alzada, pero eso fue más rápido y se alejó de ella, haciendo que chocara contra Snotlout y ambos fueran al suelo.

―Ahhh... ―las piernas de Fishlegs temblaron cuando vio que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él. Primero en dos patas y luego se puso en cuatro.

Un gran rugido de escuchó por el lugar. La criatura alzó su cabeza y se puso en dos patas de nuevo. Cuando giró su cabeza, Fishlegs tuvo que aguantar gritar en ese momento. Al final, la cosa les gruñó y se alejó de ahí.

―Que. Fue. Eso―dijo Ruffnut confundida.

―Nunca había visto un dragón así―confesó Snotlout.

―Fishlegs, tú eres el más conocedor de dragones. ¿Puedes decirnos que era?

Fishlegs negó suavemente ante la pregunta de Astrid.

―No era un dragón.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Tenía escamas negras y garras! ―discutió Snotlout y luego señaló su brazo―¡Me rasguño!

―Pero... cuando giró su cabeza pude ver una cara.

―¡Miren! ¡Yo le arranqué algo cuando me atacó!

Todos se amontonaron para ver lo que Tuffnut tenía en su mano.

―¿Un mechón de cabello café?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Jamás, jamás, jamás, dejen un proyecto final a último momento. Hola a todos! Luego de una semana estresante, un fin de semana aún más, aquí les dejo un capítulo. Estoy a días de terminar mis clases, pero quería dejarles el capítulo de una vez. Estoy de prisa, pero les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews!

Agradezco sus reviews a:** IviChi, Lady Nightmare thmda, Emarulde, Sirai, shazam, LightInfinite18, HeiMao3, Lightscales15, Atzuko-san, fanatico z , LaRojas09, shinobydakira.93, Aoki.  
><strong>

Que tengan muy buena semana todos.

Saludos~!


	10. Chapter 10

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

**Aclaraciones: **

_"Dragonés" _(Lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>A pesar de que estaba en plena tarde, había una especie de una niebla muy leve que daba la impresión de ser nubes. Valka había bajado a la cala, con el escudo protegiéndola a todo momento. No se atrevió a adentrarse tanto en el lugar, así que entre dos gigantes rocas y sin soltar su escudo, ella aventó el pescado si acaso a medio metro de donde estaba. Asomó su cabeza para ver si veía al Stormcutter, pero nada sucedió. Así que se armó de valor y dio un paso. Sin embargo, su escudo se atoró entre las dos rocas y no pudo moverlo de ahí.<p>

Resignada, pasó por debajo de su escudo e intentó volver a sacarlo sin suerte. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, y aunque su cabeza le estaba gritando que saliera de ahí, otra parte de ella le decía que siguiera. Tomó el pescado y dio pasos lentos, girando su cabeza a todas las direcciones para buscar al dragón.

Detrás de un pilar no muy alto, estaba el Stormcutter mirándola fijamente. Con semejante tamaño que tenía, era increíble que Valka no lo viera. El dragón trepó al pilar de rocas, haciendo un ruido y captando la atención de Valka.

La mujer dio un jadeo de sorpresa y abrazó el pescado, se dio la vuelta y vio al majestuoso dragón saltar del pilar, poniéndose a un lado de ella con cuidado. El Stormcutter olfateó y luego le gruñó levemente. Aún con duda y con un rostro de miedo, Valka le extendió el pescado. Dio la impresión de que el dragón se puso de puntas y dio unos cortos pasos hacia ella, agachó su cabeza y abrió su boca. Valka sintió su sangre helada al ver todos sus dientes, pero sintió más miedo cuando el dragón retrocedió y la miró de forma retadora.

De alguna forma, ella supo a lo que el dragón le temía. De su cinturón, sacó un pequeño cuchillo que siempre guardaba en caso de no llevar su hacha. Y al momento en que lo tomó, el dragón se puso en alerta y le enseñó sus dientes. Siguiendo asustada, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo, como una señal de que no iba a hacerle daño. Impresionándola, el Stormcutter movió su cabeza hacia a un lado, intentándole decir que lo tirara más lejos. Así que con su pie, Valka tomó el cuchillo y lo aventó hacia el lago.

Cuando el _'plop'_ se escuchó, el dragón dilató sus ojos y se sentó. Lucía mucho más calmado ahora al saber que no tenía ningún arma sobre ella. Nuevamente, Valka estiró su mano con el pescado. Lucía un poco más confiada luego de ver que el dragón no le ha hecho nada. Lentamente, el Stormcutter se aproximó a ella. Otra vez había bajado su cabeza y abrió su boca.

―Sabes, cuando saltaste de esas rocas y con esta extraña niebla, dio la impresión que brincabas una... ―el Stormcutter tomó el pescado y ella soltó un leve grito de sorpresa y de asombro. Sólo le tomó dos mordiscos al dragón de comerse el pescado, e incluso relamió su hocico―... nube.

El Stormcutter la miró y caminó hacia ella, a lo que Valka retrocedió hasta caer al suelo, pero siguió yendo hacia atrás hasta que chocó con una roca.

―Ah, no, no―habló con nerviosismo, pues la cara del dragón estaba a centímetros de ella―Ya... ya no tengo más.

El dragón la miró por unos momentos, teniendo el corazón de la mujer latiendo a mil por hora. Luego de un momento de tención, los ojos del dragón de hicieron hacia atrás y comenzó a regurgitar un pedazo de pescado, dejándolo caer el regazo de ella.

Valka puso un rostro de disgusto al ver el pedazo del pescado lleno de saliva de dragón sobre ella, eso no se iba a quitar con nada del mundo. El Stormcutter se puso en dos patas pero solamente para sentarse sobre ellas. Se volvieron a mirar, pero no había tanta tensión como antes. La respiración del dragón era tranquila y Valka se sentó mejor, tomando el pescado babeado entre sus manos. No sabía qué era lo que el dragón pretendía hacer. Pero, con la pura mirada, el dragón indicó hacia el pescado y luego la volvió a ver.

Oh, no. ¿Acaso el dragón quería que ella...?

Valka miró hacia el pescado y luego al Stormcutter. Y con un gesto de derrota, alzó el pescado hacia su boca. El rancio olor la invadió y por un momento pensó en no hacerlo, pero a final de cuentas ella le dio una mordida. La saliva del animal dejó un pequeño hilo y Valka juró que se iba a vomitar ahí mismo. Con el pescado aún en su boca, hizo un fingido ruido de delicia. El Stormcutter ladeo su cabeza, luciendo conforme por lo que ella hizo. Valka le extendió el pescado para que se lo volviera a comer, pero en eso, el Stormcutter puso de nuevo su cabeza derecha e hizo una mímica de tragar.

¡No!

La mujer puso un rostro incrédulo. ¡Ahora el dragón quería que se lo comiera! Se armó de valor y tragó el pescado, poniendo una mano en su boca para que no lo regresara. Fue un sabor rancio, ácido y aguado. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no iba a poder comer algo durante el resto del día.

La niebla ya se había dispersado y ahora el tenue sol que había iluminaba perfectamente la cala. Valka le sonrió forzadamente al Stormcutter. Dicho dragón entrecerró un poco sus ojos y volvió a ladear su cabeza. La sonrisa de Valka siguió y el dragón entonces la imitó.

Poco a poco, esa sonrisa se fue transformando en una sorpresa. El Stormcutter sonrió de forma agrietada, sus dientes eran visibles y esa sonrisa lo hacía ver algo extraño. Fue un total asombro ver al dragón así, que Valka olvidó el miedo y de que ese fue el dragón quién asesinó a su hijo.

Ella medio se puso de pie y extendió su mano lentamente hacia el dragón. Pero entonces, el dragón dejó a un lado su sonrisa y se puso en modo de alerta. Le gruñó mostrando sus dientes, y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella caminando. Valka sintió algo extraño en su interior. Una curiosidad y asombro que creía perdida, apareció de nuevo en ella y no pudo controlarlo.

El Stormcutter echó fuego al suelo, y se luego se acostó. Era ridículo que un dragón de su tamaño estuviera atorado en la cala y no pudiera salir de ahí, aunque si salía ¿a dónde iría? La herida en su ala dolía a cada momento que pasaba y no podía volar, tal vez era mejor así que ser encontrado por los humanos. Aunque tuviera a una ahora a un lado de él...

El dragón se fijó en que la humana ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

_"Gracias por el pescado, pero déjame solo"_

Se cubrió su cara con sus alas para no verla. Valka se acercó a él y volvió a extender su mano. De inmediato, el dragón apartó su ala y la miró. La mujer se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta.

_"Vaya que eres persistente. Igual que mi cría"_

Luego lidiaría con ella. Por alguna razón sentía que esa mujer no le iba a hacer nada, así que cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>―Es ridículo―dijo Snotlout al momento en que aventaba una rama de un árbol hacia enfrente con enojo―¿Por qué estamos buscando a esa cosa?<p>

―Si no querías venir, pudiste haberte ido desde hace rato―le dijo Astrid fastidiada.

Ella iba al frente de todos, seguida por Snotlout, después por los gemelos y al final estaba Fishlegs.

―Uuuy, el futuro Jefe de Berk tiene miedo―bufó Tuffnut y Ruffnut se rió.

Snotlout dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y siguió caminando. Luego de ver que Tuffnut le había arrancado un mechón de cabello a... lo que sea que los atacó, sus amigos decidieron jugar a los exploradores y buscarlo. ¿Para hacer qué? Es lo que él se preguntaba. Si no pudieron con eso antes, dudaba que hicieran una diferencia.

―Chicos... ya se está haciendo tarde―comentó Fishlegs tímidamente―Debemos volver antes de que se den cuenta que nos fuimos.

―Más de la mitad de Berk se fue con el Jefe, Fishlegs, incluyendo nuestros padres―habló Ruffnut con aburrimiento―No creo que haya alguien que se dé cuenta que no estamos.

―Mi tía lo hará―susurró Snotlout.

Astrid dejó de caminar y los chicos la imitaron. Ya quedó mal con Valka temprano en este día, si volvía a meter la pata, puede que el Jefe se entere de lo que dijo y se metería en problemas.

―Regresemos―dijo Astrid dándose la vuelta y los miró―Mañana después del entrenamiento, volvemos a buscarlo.

―No lo entiendo Astrid―Snotlout volvió a ser el primero en seguirla―¿Cuál es tu interés por eso? Deberías estar interesada en mí.

Astrid lo tomó de la muñeca y se la torció. Snotlout se quejó por eso.

―Fishlegs dijo que vio una cara. Una cara humana. Además, Tuffnut le arrancó cabello. Los dragones no tienen cabello.

―Deduces entonces que... ¿eso era un humano?

―¿Qué otra idea se te ocurre, Fishlegs?

―¡Esto es asombroso! ―exclamó Tuffnut con emoción―¡Tenemos nuestro propio chico salvaje!

―¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ―siguió su hermana.

Astrid sólo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y a seguir en el camino. Lo buscaba por curiosidad, pero también lo hacía por ego. Ella jamás ha tolerado una derrota, en primer lugar porque nunca ha sido derrotara en algo, así que se sentía frustrada porque... eso (¿Él?) la había esquivado con tanta facilidad y todavía la hizo tropezar con Snotlout.

Ella iba a regresar, y lo iba a atrapar.

* * *

><p>Cuando el Stormcutter abrió sus ojos, el sol ya estaba a un paso de ocultarse y daba poca iluminación. Pero el dragón vio que la mujer seguía ahí, sentada en una roca y con una rama sobre la tierra. Él durmió todo ese tiempo y ella no le hizo nada. Curioso, el dragón se levantó y camino hacia la mujer.<p>

Valka tenía su mejilla recargada en su puño y estaba dibujando aburridamente sobre la tierra al Stormcutter. Vio al dragón dormir todo este tiempo y se debatió en si debía tocarlo mientras dormía o no, cabía la posibilidad de que despertar y la mordiera por su imprudencia. Así que mejor se sentó y lo observó todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Esta fue la criatura que le quitó a Hiccup, ¿por qué se sentía tan cómoda con el dragón? ¿Por qué no podía hacerle nada al dragón? A parte de pensar en tocarlo, ella también pensó por un momento en matarlo. Vamos, el Stormcutter estaba indefenso y ella pudo haber sacado su cuchillo del agua y matarlo. Pero no lo hizo. La venganza que tanto estuvo en su interior por catorce años se desvaneció en un momento.

Sintió una pesada respiración en su lado derecho. Abrió profundamente sus ojos al ver que el Stormcutter ya se había levantado y ahora estaba a su lado. Valka continuó dibujando al dragón en un intento por no alterarse y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Ella no era una gran artista, pero su dibujo se asemejaba, dentro de lo que cabía, al dragón. El Stormcutter miraba con detenimiento lo que ella hacía.

Luego, el dragón se alejó de ella y un ruido de algo arrancarse se escuchó. EL Stormcutter había tomado un rama de árbol y con sus dientes, comenzó a dibujar sin sentido en la tierra. Valka dejó de dibujar y siguió con la mirada al dragón. Sonrió de lado. ¿Acaso el dragón la estaba dibujando? Debió de ser el caso, porque por un momento dejó de 'dibujar' y la miró, luego regresó a la tierra y continuó.

El Stormcutter se movía felizmente por todo el lugar, pasó a un lado de ella y la rama golpeó su cabeza. Después de seguir dando vueltas, el dragón soltó la rama y asintió satisfecho.

Valka se levantó y vio todos los garabatos hechos. Increíble. Tal vez los dragones eran más listos de lo que creían, e incluso podían estarlos subestimando. Dio un pasó y accidentalmente pisó las líneas que el Stormcutter había hecho.

El Stormcutter gruñó en advertencia. Ella se tensó por un momento y levantó el pie que había pisado la línea. El dragón se calmó después y la volvió a mirar con tranquilidad. Curiosa, Valka volvió a pisarla. Obtuvo la misma reacción.

Volvió a levantar su pie, pero ahora pisó entre las líneas, dando vueltas y vueltas, cuidando en donde pisaba. Entones llegó al Stormcutter, ella dándole la espalda. El dragón rugió un poco y Valka se giró para verlo. Estaban cara a cara, mirándose detenidamente. Valka extendió su mano y el dragón mostró sus dientes, pero ella sintió que no pretendía morderla, simplemente parecía decirle que tuviera cuidado, así que regresó su mano.

Pasó otro momento en donde se miraron. Valka respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Ella iba a estar bien, nada malo le iba a pasar. Cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza, y de nuevo extendió su mano. El Stormcutter la miró ladeando su cabeza.

_"Eres extraña"_

El Stormcutter también cerró sus ojos y acercó su hocico a ella. Valka se tensó un poco cuando el dragón aceptó en tocarla.

Y este fue el primer encuentro que marcaría su vida.

* * *

><p>Auch.<p>

Se sobó un poco su cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre su enredado cabello y mostró un rostro de disgusto. Maldito humano rubio apestoso, ¿quién le dijo que podía arrancarle su cabello? Odiaba tener todo ese pelaje en su cabeza, era una molestia total porque no dejaba de crecer y se enredaba en cualquier cosa, y su hermano siempre era el que se lo cortaba con sus garras. Es por eso que tenía toda su melena desnivelada.

Acomodó las garras que se hizo mientras continuaba caminando. Cuando vio a los humanos, él entró en pánico, sobre todo cuando ese rubio se acercó al arbusto en donde se escondía. Menos mal que logró rasguñar a uno de ellos, tal vez así lo pensarían dos veces cuando se volvieran a ver.

Pasó entre los arbustos y asomó su cabeza. Era una cueva cerca del mar, él y su hermano la estaban usando de refugio. Cuando oyó a su hermano rugir, se apresuró en regresar. Iba a meterse en un gran lío por haberse ido sin avisar. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la cueva.

_"¿¡En dónde te habías metido!?"_

Su hermano lo golpeó por detrás con su trompa, tumbándolo al suelo y luego se giró en la tierra para verlo.

_"¡Lo siento! Pero... tuve curiosidad y decidí explorar un poco"_

_"¡¿Explorar?!"_ gruñó el Furia Nocturna _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si un humano te encontraba?"_

_"Bueno... ¿Lo golpearía como lo hice?"_

El Furia Nocturna amplió sus ojos y le volvió a gruñir.

_"Oh por... ¡Cría! Eso fue estúpido y peligroso. Además, todavía estás enfermo. Sabía que no debía haberte traído aquí..."_

_"¡No, no, no!"_ La cría se puso de pie y tomó al Furia Nocturna por su trompa _"No lo volveré a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"_

El dragón resopló y no dijo nada más. Se metió a la cueva y su hermano lo siguió, después lo tomó con su cola y lo acercó a él. Ambos acercaron sus cabezas y cerraron sus ojos.

_"Sigues caliente"_

_"Estoy bien. Lo que me trajeron tú y Tirador*, me hizo sentir mejor"_

Separaron sus frentes y la cría se acomodó entre su hermano.

_"Extraño a papá"_

_"Lo sé, igual yo" _el dragón lamió su mejilla _"Duerme un poco, mañana volveremos a buscarlo"_

_"Yo... me encontré con unos humanos jóvenes. Tal vez pueda acercarme a ellos y..."_

_"No."_

_"¡Pero es la única opción que tenemos!"_ Discutió la cría_ "Ellos no me harán nada, al final de cuentas yo soy... soy..."_

_"Tú eres mi hermano" _afirmó el dragón seriamente _"Eres la cría de nuestro nido, eres quien nos pone nombres ridículos y al que todos quieren. No voy a permitir que nada te pase, papá se pondría muy triste"_

La cría resopló y se volvió a acomodar entre el Furia Nocturna.

_"¿Crees que él esté bien?"_

_"Estará bien. Él es fuerte"_

Cerró sus ojos antes y sonrió un poco.

_"El Alpha se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que nos fuimos"_

_"Lidiaremos con él después"_ resopló el dragón.

_"Hasta mañana, Chimuelo**"_

_"Descansa, cría"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sharpshot en inglés, es el Terrible Terror de Hiccup en la serie. Creo que ese es su nombre al español. <strong>

****Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, voy a tener que utilizar los nombres de los dragones en español ): Los intenté en inglés y francamente no tienen sentido dentro del diálogo, así que bueno... sí, sólo los nombres de los dragones, no los nombres del tipo de dragón.**

**Notas de la autora: ***Inserte aquí la canción Libre soy* ¡Qué tal a todos! Luego de un merecido fin de semana de descanso, aquí les dejo este capítulo con más calma, jaja. Bueno, sólo me quedan dos clases más por terminar y básicamente sólo tengo que esperar resultados, así que ya pueden dar comienzo mis vacaciones, wuju~! Chicos, nuevamente les agradezco a todos por sus reviews! Y, como siempre, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Aaaaaaantes de agradecer los reviews, me gustaría **aclarar algo: **umm, tengo planeado subir dentro de esta historia unos extras, donde se explicará más mejor el asunto con el Stormcutter, Chimuelo y _la cría. _Básicamente para no meter mucha explicación en los capítulos 'formales', jaja.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** fandeHDA, IviChi, Emarulde, Teresa, Lady Nightmare thmda, LightInfinite18, HeiMao3, Aoki, shazam, Lightscales15, LaRojas09 , fanatico z, y Sirai  
><strong>

Que tengan muy buena semana todos.

Saludos~!


	11. Chapter 11

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

**FAVOR de leer la nota de la autora al final! **

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, tanto los chicos como Valka habían regresado a Berk antes de que alguien notara que se habían marchado por la mayor parte del día, en especial evitando que Gobber lo notara. Una vez de regreso, el hombre sugirió cenar arriba de una torre de vigilancia, diciendo que sería divertido y de paso vigilarían en caso de que dragones se acercaran a la villa, y si eso llegara a suceder, estaban en una total desventaja al ser tan pocos.<p>

Estaban reunidos en círculo alrededor de una fogata, cada uno tenía su propio pollo o pescado para asar y comer. Valka había sido prácticamente arrastrada con Gobber para que conviviera con ellos y por más que se había negado, no tuvo oportunidad contra su amigo. Así que ahí estaba ella, con un pescado frente al fuego y aburrida de escuchar la historia de cómo Gobber perdió su brazo y pierna, historia que ella ha escuchado más de diez veces.

―...¡Y de un tirón me arrancó la mano y se la tragó! ―relataba Gobber con profundo sentimiento heroico, teniendo toda la atención de los menores―Y vi la expresión de su cara, yo era delicioso. Debió correr la voz porque no pasó ni un mes cuando otro me arrancó la pierna.

Gobber apuntó hacia dicha pierna perdida y los chicos exclamaron sorprendidos. Valka resopló un poco y miró perdidamente su comida. Las primeras tres veces que escuchó el relato se ponía igual que los niños, pero ahora lo tomaba como algo normal y no entendía el por qué Gobber decidió escoger ese tema de conversación en una comida.

―No es raro pensar que tu mano estaba dentro de un dragón y que si tu mente aún lo hubiera controlado, lo hubieras podido matar desde adentro, aplastando su corazón o algo―dijo Fishlegs algo emocionado mientras jugaba con sus trozos de pollo.

―Te juro que me muero del enojo―comentó Snotlout mostrando una expresión llena de odio―Vengaré tu bella mano y a tu bello pie también. Le cortaré las patas a todos los dragones que combata con mis dientes―entonces pasó su mirada a Valka―Y también te prometo vengar a tu hijo, tía.

Valka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración de su sobrino. Hubo un momento incómodo ante lo mencionado. Ella no sabía que responderle, ¿un 'gracias'? ¿Un 'no será necesario'? O tal vez debía decirle que no había razón, porque ella dejó con vida al Stormcutter que tal vez mató a su primo.

Gobber detectó la incomodidad de Valka por lo que él siguió hablando.

―No―declaró el hombre mientras cortaba el pollo que comía―Lo que quieres son la cola y las alas. Si no puede volar, no puede huir. Un dragón derribado, es un dragón muerto.

Por Thor. El Stormcutter tenía una terrible herida en una de sus alas principales evitándole volar y salir de la cala. Antes de regresar a Berk, vio la expresión de dolor del dragón cuando abrió un poco una de sus alas, la herida debía ser muy grave, ya que siendo un dragón con dos pares de alas, dicha herida le impedía volar. Era irónico que, aún cuando su sobrino le acababa de decir que vengaría a Hiccup, ella estaba pensando en la seguridad del Stormcutter. Si lo dejaba ahí, lo más probable sería que nunca saldría de la cala y eventualmente otro vikingo lo encontraría y lo mataría.

¿Más qué podría hacer? ¿Regresar a la cala y curar su herida?

―No es una mala idea―susurró para ella.

―¿Dijiste algo, tía?

Valka notó que todos la estaban mirando con detenimiento.

―Ah... Dije que no es, uh, una mala idea lastimar la cola y las alas de un dragón―dijo con una risa fingida―Supongo que sería más fácil... ¿matarlo?

Gobber asintió satisfecho. Era bueno que él estuviera muy ocupado comiendo, normalmente siempre la pillaba con sus mentiras.

―Aunque al momento de la batalla uno olvida las clases, siempre hay que recordar enfocarnos en esos dos puntos. Veo que ya no te resulta un problema hablar sobre matar dragones.

Valka sólo torció un poco los labios.

―Es verdad―continuó Fishlegs casi al instante―A usted no le gustaba matar dragones antes ¿verdad, Lady Valka?

La mujer no se sentía cómoda por el giro que la conversación estaba tomando. No le gustaba hablar de Hiccup o sobre matar dragones con las personas que no fueran Stoick o inclusive Gobber, pero la curiosidad de los jóvenes era notoria y se vería muy mal que no les respondiera aún cuando no quería.

―Así es.

―¿Y por qué? ―cuestionó Tuffnut mirándola con curiosidad.

―Sí, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ―continuó Ruffnut.

Cómo deseaba saltar de esa torre, sería más fácil que seguir con este tema.

―Bueno, yo, uh, es una historia que... ah... ―estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, tenía catorce años que no mencionaba el tema y ahora se sentía un tanto idiota―Yo creía que... la paz entre humanos y dragones era posible.

El rostro de los chicos no tenía precio. Confusión, duda, irrealidad, era lo que se podía ver en ellos. Las mejillas de Valka se enrojecieron a más no poder. Nunca antes le había puesto atención ni se preocupaba por lo que las personas le decían al respecto, pero ahora era diferte.

Fue Tuffnut quien terminó con el vergonzoso silencio al soltar una carcajada llena de burla.

―¡Ja! Que idi... ―Tuffnut sintió la casi mirada asesina que Snotlout le estaba dando y el mensaje que tenía: si dices algo estúpido, te mato―...Que idea tan más... _peculiar_ tenía, Lady Valka.

―¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

Valka miró a Astrid y le sonrió forzadamente. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, no podía. Gobber dio un falso bostezo al ver como la mujer se había puesto y luego se puso de pie, captando la atención de los jóvenes.

―Bueno, me voy a dormir. Y ustedes igual. Mañana empezamos con los grandes―los chicos olvidaron el tema con Valka y se mostraron emocionados al saber lo que seguía en su entrenamiento―Lentamente pero con seguridad avanzamos hacia la Pesadilla Monstruosa, ¿pero quién ganará el honor de matarla?

―Ese seré yo, es mi destino―dijo Tuffnut con orgullo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

―¡Whoa! ¿Tu mamá te dejó hacerte un tatuaje? ―le preguntó Fishlegs impresionado.

Para ese momento y antes de que Gobber se fuera, Valka se puso de pie y bajó de la torre. La única que pareció darse cuenta fue Astrid. Ella supo que hizo la pregunta más estúpida de todas, parecía que todo lo que hacía o decía que involucrara a la esposa del Jefe, la hacían quedar como una tonta. La muerte de su hijo debió haber sido la razón de que desechara esa ridícula idea, pudo notarse lo avergonzada que la mujer estaba con tan sólo recordarlo. Miró a Valka bajar las escaleras y por un momento se sintió mal por la mujer. Las pocas veces que la ha tratado, ella siempre ha sido amable e incluso cariñosa, aún cuando decía algo inapropiado o su actitud no era de lo mejor.

No podía imaginar lo que se sentía perder a un hijo.

* * *

><p>Valka había llegado a su casa y ahora estaba acostada en su cama, sola como tanto le disgustaba. Extrañaba a su marido, extrañaba oír esos ronquidos de que luego de tantos años era lo que la arrullaban en la noche, extrañaba la compañía de Stoick, sus abrazos y besos.<p>

Estar sola en su casa la deprimía mucho, le hacía pensar en lo destrozada que su vida estaba. Sin Stoick a los alrededores, ella no tenía a nadie más. Y lo triste de todo el asunto es que ella pudo haber tenido más. Ahorita podría tener a Hiccup con ella, haciéndole compañía y escucharlo hablar sobre el tema que fuera de su preferencia, tal vez incluso de una chica que le gustara.

Cruzó sus brazos al rededor de su estómago y acerco sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte para no hacerlo. Catorce años y se seguía sintiendo igual que el día en que vio por última vez a Hiccup, perdida, sola, desconsolada y quebrada; ahora le añadía la culpabilidad de no poder vengar a su hijo y saber que está el Stormcutter en la cala vivo pero herido.

Ella pensó en regresar mañana temprano a la cala y tratar la herida del dragón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su mente le decía que debía salvar a esa criatura? No, no era su mente la que se lo pedía, era su corazón. Ver al Stormcutter tan pasivo y esos enormes ojos amarillos la hacían sentir extraña, además, el dragón no le hizo ningún tipo de daño alguno. Era la prueba que tanto pedía catorce años atrás, la prueba de que los dragones no eran criaturas salvajes ni que mataban por gusto.

―Lo siento mucho, Hiccup.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al mueble donde tenía todo lo necesario para curar heridas. Sacó una pequeña bolsa y comenzó a guardar ahí todo lo que necesitaría para mañana. Ya lo había decidido, iría a curar al Stormcutter y no lo dejaría hasta que lo viera marcharse volando de Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por la corrección del nombre del Terrible Terror, cambiado a Tirador. <strong>

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola chicos! Aquí desde la incomodidad de mi cama con un nuevo capítulo aunque esta vez es corto, me disculpo por eso. Les doy un consejo: si toman, no bajen escaleras solos. Sí, su servidora se pasó de copas y cervezas, y siendo la genio que soy, se me ocurrió que podía bajar escaleras sin ningún problema. Grave error. Se darán una idea de qué pasó y terminé lastimándome la parte baja de la espalda pero no pasó a mayores. En fin. En un futuro me reiré de esto aunque ahora no es el caso.

¡Gracias, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! *reverencia*

Okay, esta es la cosa: he visto que algunos de ustedes me preguntan/piden si esta historia será Hiccstrid, otros me piden que no lo sea. Honestamente, al momento en que se me ocurrió esta historia, no pensé en esta pareja. Por como la tengo pensada, su relación no afecta en el argumento pero sí tenía pensado en jugar con estos personajes (tal vez no debí mencionar esto). Así que esto dependerá de ustedes, lectores. Yo no tengo ningún problema en desarrollar esta pareja, no me afecta ni me desagrada. Aunque debo advertir que soy un asco en el romance, pero puedo intentarlo. Entonces veré/leeré lo que ustedes digan y al siguiente capítulo les diré mi veredicto.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** LightInfinite18, IviChi, yusefan halackti fanny alejo, Emarulde, HeiMao3, Aoki, LaRojas09, Lightscales15, shazam, fanatico z, Teresa, Sirai, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, Atzuko-san.**

Que tengan buen inicio de semana

Saludos~!


	12. Chapter 12

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**

_"Dragonés" _(lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Valka entró a la cala más confiada que el día anterior con lo necesario para curar la herida del Stormcutter en una mano y en la otra, mejor dicho en el hombro de su otro brazo, cargaba una canasta repleta de todo tipo de pescado para alimentar al dragón. Fue tonto pensar que con sólo una pieza iba a estar satisfecho y una ventaja de ser la esposa del Jefe es que no te hacen preguntas cuando pides alguna cosa, además, también utilizaba el pescado como una distracción. Era obvio que al tratar su herida iba a obtener respuestas negativas, mejor asegurarse en tener al dragón completamente distraído.<p>

―Brincanubes―sí, Valka acababa de nombrar a un dragón. No podía seguir llamándolo Stormcutter o dragón a secas, así que decidió que no le vendría nada mal tener un nombre. Y cuando lo vio ayer saltar del montón de rocas con la combinación de la niebla, realmente parecía que brincaba una nube―Te traje el desayuno. Espero que tengas hambre―dejó la canasta en el suelo y con su pie la empujó y todos los pescados salieron al suelo―Esto es asqueroso. Bueno, tenemos algo de salmón, un buen bacalao irlandés... ―lentamente se fue moviendo hacia el lado opuesto que el Stormcutter (Brincanubes) se dirigía. Él lucía realmente satisfecho por lo que veía―... Y una anguila ahumada.

Lo siguiente no lo pudo haber anticipado. Brincanubes miró la anguila y su expresión no fue de felicidad, en realidad, el dragón mostró un disgusto total y Valka no estaba segura si lo que veía también era miedo. Ella tomó la anguila y la alzó, Brincanubes gruñó y se hizo hacia atrás. Valka se asusto por la reacción pero actuó rápidamente para que ella no saliera herida.

―¡No, no, no, no! No, está bien―Valka tiró la anguila hacia un lado y luego el Stormcutter hizo una especie de bufido―Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la anguila.

Interesante, un dragón de semejante tamaño temiéndole a una anguila. ¿Funcionaría con los demás dragones? Brincanubes pareció calmarse y volvió a acercarse al montón de pescado, los olió y comió uno. Hizo un ruido de satisfacción y comenzó a comer con más confianza.

Teniendo al dragón distraído, Valka se dirigió hacia la ala lastimada. Al momento en que la vio, no pudo evitar jadear. El área mostraba principios de infección, había sangre cuajada y no se veía para nada bien. Debía de doler y bastante. La herida era de un tamaño considerable, estaba segura que con una sola revisión no sería suficiente y necesitaría más medicina. Tardaría más en sanar antes de lo anticipado.

―Lamento mucho haberte herido―susurró Valka con arrepentimiento.

Sacó de su bolsa una pequeña copa que contenía una pasta hecha de diferentes hiervas medicinales. Esta receta funcionaba de maravilla para los heridos, el problema era que incluso hasta el más fuerte vikingo se quejaba por el ardor que provocaba. Más de una vez ha habido ocasiones en donde los heridos responden de forma negativa y violenta. Si Brincanubes cree que lo lastima al momento en que se lo unte, podría matarla.

Valka apretó fuertemente la copa y respiró hondo. No había vuelta atrás, debía de hacerlo si quería ver al dragón volar y salir de aquí. No pasó la tortura de haber traicionado a su bebé en vano, iba a ayudarlo. Tomó un poco de la pasta y la puso en la herida.

Brincanubes comía con toda tranquilidad, la humana había sido muy amble en traerle de comer, después de todo no podía entrar al agua sin que su herida le ardiera horriblemente y no era muy bueno pescando solamente con su boca. Pero toda esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un muy fuerte ardor punzante en su ala lastimada. Sus ojos se tornaron en rendijas y dejó a un lado el pesado.

_"¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!"_

El Stormcutter rugió de una forma tan dolorosa, que provocó que Valka se alejara de él de un salto. Brincanubes giró su cabeza como un búho y miró a la humana de forma amenazante. Giró su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarse a ella con lentitud. Esto no era como el día de ayer ni tampoco como la primera vez que se conocieron, Valka podía sentir que de verdad quería matarla.

―P-por favor, no t-te estoy haciendo daño―ella no sabía si el dragón podía entenderla, pero nada perdía en intentarlo. Valka retrocedía a cada paso que el dragón daba―Estoy in-intentando tratar tu herida. Lo que te puse fue medicina, algo que te ayudará a sanar.

Brincanubes volvió a rugir y todo lucía a que no le creía. Del miedo, Valka se fue hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, su respiración era agitada y su pulso acelerado. Esto tenía un mejor final en su cabeza. Era una completa idiota. ¿Por qué las ideas más extrañas siempre se le tenían que ocurrir a ella?

―Por favor―repitió en un susurro. Brincanubes ya estaba muy cerca de ella y le estaba mostrando sus dientes y su mirada era de temer―Quiero verte volar. Quiero que salgas de aquí.

El Stormcutter se detuvo y ladeó su cabeza.

_"¿Volar?"_

No le apartó la vista a la humana en ningún momento, ella lucía aterrada pero no sentía esa sensación de querer lastimarlo como otros humanos lo han hecho. Le trajo pescado y según ella desea verlo volar. Brincanubes alzó su ala lastimada y miró la pasta que le la mujer le embarró. No tenía un buen olor y aunque al principio le ardió terriblemente, ahora le daba una sensación de picor pero sentía que no era dañino.

Valka lo examinó. Parecía el Stormcutter estaba pensando en lo que le estaba haciendo. Alzó la copa para que el dragón la viera.

―Medicina―dijo en un intento de explicación―Esto ayudará a sanar tu herida.

Brincanubes hizo una expresión de duda bastante curiosa, haciendo que Valka olvidara el miedo por un momento y que sonriera. El dragón resopló y se giró para regresar a seguir comiendo, logrando que la mujer suspirara de alivio.

Tan pronto como terminara de ponerle la medicina, regresaría al entrenamiento con Gobber.

* * *

><p>―Hoy veremos trabajo en equipo.<p>

La puerta de una de las jaulas se abrió abruptamente y un humo rodeó todo el interior de la Arena. Como siempre, Gobber ignoró todo lo que Valka le dijo que no debería hacer y ahora enfrentaban a otro dragón diferente, pero por lo menos convenció a su amigo de entrar con los jóvenes a la Arena.

―Un dragón con la cabeza mojada no puede encender el fuego―explicó Gobber mientras se alejaba de los chicos―El Cremallerus Zippleback es muy engañoso. Una cabeza exhala gas y la otra cabeza le prende fuego. Su trabajo es averiguar cuál es cuál.

Al ser trabajo en equipo, los chicos formaron parejas: Astrid con Ruffnut, Snotlout con Tuffnut y Fishlegs con Valka, a su gerencia de la misma mujer. Cada uno, individualmente, tenía un pequeño barril de madera con agua.

―Gracias por no dejarme solo, Lady Valka―dijo Fishlegs con su típica voz nerviosa.

―No hay ningún problema―le sonrió Valka―A diferencia del maniático de Gobber, yo no iba dejar que hicieras este entrenamiento por tu cuenta.

Gobber consideró en dejar que Fishlegs se quedara sin pareja al ser un número impar entre los chicos. Los instintos ¿maternales? de Valka se activaron inmediatamente y decidió ser la compañera del chico Ingerman.

―"Siento como si yo estuviera haciendo el entrenamiento de dragones"―pensó la mujer de mala gana.

―¿Sabía usted que este dragón tiene dientes afilados y cerrados que inyectan veneno para la pre-digestión? ―le comentó Fishlegs mientras los dos giraban entre el humo para estar atentos del dragón―Prefiere hacer emboscadas, triturar a sus víctimas...

―¿Podrías no decir eso, por favor? ―dijo Valka en un susurró pero su voz sonaba con un poco de miedo.

Para alguien como ella, que estuvo a un paso ahora sí de morir por un dragón, le resultaba realmente aterrador oír todos esos datos. El libro de dragones era muy explícito en ese ámbito también, y todo lo que había del Stormcutter era mil veces peor que el Zippleback. Pero ahí estaba Valka, viva y probando que todo eso está equivocado.

Aunque ella estaba atenta con Fishlegs, no podía evitarse preguntar por todos los demás chicos. El humo era muy denso y no podía ver a ninguno, ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba Gobber.

Entre tanto, Astrid debía admitir que se sentía nerviosa al no poder ver al dragón ni tampoco saber qué cabeza es la del gas y cuál es la del humo. Ahora entendía más a la esposa del Jefe por su frustración contra Gobber, el hombre tenía unos métodos de enseñanza no muy buenos.

Snotlout, por el otro lado, se sentía muy emocionado al igual que Tuffnut. La adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y no esperaba el momento en que el Zippleback apareciera.

―Si ese dragón muestra alguna de sus caras, voy a... ―Snotlout miró que de entre el humo, una figura comenzaba a asomarse―¡Ahí!

Él y Tuffnut aventaron el agua y unos quejidos femeninos se oyeron.

―¡Oigan! ¡Somos nosotras, idiotas! ―les gritó Ruffnut molesta.

―Pues les creció el trasero―dijo Tuffnut sin darle importancia―Creímos que eran un dragón.

―No es que tenga algo de malo una figura dragonesca... ―siguió Snotlout en un intento por quedar bien.

Astrid se acercó a ellos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Snotlout, Ruffnut le aventó el barril de agua a su hermano. Tuffnut a penas se estaba incorporando cuando algo lo arrastró hacia atrás, haciendo que su casco se le cayera.

Ruffnut quiso ir hacia él, pero Astrid la detuvo.

―Espera

Astrid se estaba preparando para lanzar el agua, cuando una cola pasó por debajo de sus pies, haciendo que cayeran y la rubia soltó el barril. Luego, Tuffnut salió de entre el humo, tomando su casco y corriendo.

―¡Ay, eso me dolió! ¡Me dolió mucho!

Valka vio al gemelo huir y tragó saliva. Por alguna razón, no se sentía tan confiada con el Zippleback que con Brincanubes.

―Las probabilidades de sobrevivir ahora son casi nulas―le dijo Fishlegs con miedo.

Ella ignoró su comentario y preparó su barril con agua. Una cabeza el Zippleback surgió del humo y se acercó con sigilo hacia Fishlegs, quien gritó y luego le aventó el agua. Pero de la boca del dragón (cabeza de dragón) salió gas.

―Oh―Fishlegs soltó una risita nerviosa―Cabeza equivocada.

El Zippleback lanzó el gas directo hacia el chico, quien se aterrorizó. Fishlegs soltó el barril y corrió.

―¡Fishlegs! ―oyó Valka a Gobber preocupada.

―Ah, ahora si te importa―dijo la mujer con sarcasmo.

La otra cabeza del Zippleback salió también pero luego se alzaron. Esta cabeza parecía querer hacer chispa, por lo que era la correcta.

―¡Valka, ahora!

Antes de lanzar el agua, Valka rodó sus ojos. Sí, esto parecía como si ella fuera la que tomaba el entrenamiento. Justo antes de que el agua lograra salpicar al Zippleback, la otra cabeza se interpuso haciendo que fuera ella quien recibiera el agua.

―Ah, por favor―masculló la mujer.

¡Qué dragón tan inteligente! De ahí la frase 'dos cabezas piensan mejor que una'. El Zippleback rugió y se acercó a la mujer. Gobber sintió su sangre helar al ver que el dragón podía hacerle daño, y si Valka salía lastimada, él tendría que lidiar con la furia de Stoick.

―¡Valka! ―gritó el herrero.

Lo siguiente fue extraño.

Valka comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia enfrente mientras que el Zippleback retrocedía, la confianza en la mujer era evidente.

―¡Atrás, atrás, atrás! ―no había duda alguna de las habilidades de Valka al enfrentar a un dragón, ¿pero hacerlo sin armas y que todavía el dragón le hiciera caso? ―No me hagan que se los diga de nuevo―Los chicos incluso se habían calmado y estaban concentrados en ella. El Zippleback retrocedió hasta entrar de nuevo en su jaula―Sí, eso es. Vuelvan a la jaula. Ahora piensen en lo que hicieron.

Antes de cerrar la jaula, Valka sacó de su blusa la anguila que había quitado de la comida de Brincanubes y se las aventó, el Zippleback lucía muy asustado. Una vez que cerró las puertas, se limpió las manos con su ropa. Cuando se giró, vio el rostro en blanco de los presentes y ella sólo abrió sus ojos.

―¿Ya terminamos? Porque tengo que hacer, uh, algunas cosas como esposa del Jefe... uh, ah... ―Valka comenzó a caminar―Sí, bueno, los veo mañana.

Cuando ella salió de la Arena, no pudo evitar hacerlo con una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Quién imaginaría que la anguila funcionaría para otros dragones también?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hi there~ Chicos, mil millones más uno de gracias por sus reviews! Creo que el capítulo pasado ha sido lo máximo que he recibido, jaja. Gracias también por sus favoritos y sus mp! Entonces, leyendo sus preciosos reviews, he llegado a mi veredicto en cuando a Hiccstrid: la decisión es un no. Como muchos comentaron, no hay realmente necesidad de mostrar una relación entre ellos, sin embargo mantendré mi 'plan' original, que por obvias razones no podré decir xD De paso, también les comento que no, esta historia tampoco es HiccupxChimuelo, de eso pueden estar... ¿tranquilos? También les agradezco por sus mejoras, mi espalda está mucho mejor, ya puedo caminar con normalidad~. En fin, al igual que siempre, espero que este capítulo les guste.

Agradezco sus reviews a:** Lightscales15, BuhoOscuro16, Niknok19, Lady A.H, IviChi, Sirai, HeiMao3, Emarulde, eli gam, Lady Nightmare thmda, LaRojas09, dark buterfly, fanatico z, Takiyaki, shazam, Aoki, stephanyluna.**

Que tengan buen inicio de semana

Saludos~!


	13. Chapter 13

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**

_"Dragonés" _(lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

* * *

><p>―¡Amigo, no sabía que tu tía podía hacer eso!<p>

Tuffnut prácticamente se abalanzó hacia Snotlout, quien tan solo al sentir el contacto del gemelo, lo apartó de él de inmediato. Ya había pasado un rato desde que el entrenamiento del día había terminado, pero los chicos todavía no salían del asombro de haber visto a Valka darle órdenes a un dragón y que éste le tuviera miedo.

―¿Crees que me enseñe a hacer algo así? ―le preguntó Ruffnut emocionada―¡Quiero irme en contra de un dragón sin ningún tipo de arma como ella!

Ellos sabían sobre las habilidades de la mujer en cuanto al combate, incluso la habían llegado a ver una vez asesinando a un dragón, pero en ese día lo había hecho con una hacha en mano. Ahora, ella no mató al Zippleback, pero fue demasiado increíble que el dragón retrocediera asustado.

―¿Cómo lo hizo? ―cuestionó Astrid con seriedad.

―No lo sé―comentó Snotlout al momento en que se encogía de hombros―Honestamente no sabía que ella podía hacer eso.

―Ni siquiera Gobber lo sabía―dijo Fishlegs y los chicos lo miraron con duda―¿Acaso no vieron su rostro? Él estaba tan asombrado como nosotros.

―Fue extraño―siguió Astrid. Los chicos estaban caminando de nuevo en el bosque, ella los había convencido en regresar y buscar a la supuesta persona salvaje que los sorprendió ayer―Jamás había visto a un dragón actuar así, ni con las armas más intimidantes se muestran así de asustados.

―De hecho, en ninguna parte del Manual de Dragones dice que se asusten―Fishlegs sacó el libro y lo comenzó a hojear―Normalmente los dragones atacan sin ningún tipo de restricción.

―¿Por qué llevas ese estúpido libro contigo? ―le preguntó Tuffnut con aburrimiento y se lo quitó―Cuando acordamos en traer algo para entretener a nuestro chico salvaje, no creí que traerías un libro.

Fishlegs se mostró ofendido y le quitó el libro.

―Yo creo que el chico merece saber cómo leer.

―¿Qué te hace creer que no lo sabe? ―Ruffnut quiso quitarle también el libro, pero Fishlegs lo guardó.

―Gruñó y caminaba en cuatro patas, ¿realmente crees que sepa leer?

―Pues Tuffnut no es el más civilizado y de alguna manera sabe―señaló Snotlout.

Ruffnut se rió y su gemelo también, aunque después de procesar lo que el muchacho había dicho dejó de reír.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó el gemelo―Puede que eso sea cierto, pero me ofendiste.

Astrid rodó sus ojos al ver en lo que la plática se había convertido. Como Tuffnut había dicho, ellos acordaron en traer cosas simples para llevárselas al chico y que viera que no iban a hacerle daño (al menos no todavía). Snotlout y los gemelos traían un juego infantil que consistía en una tabla de madera con las figuras de un cuadrado, un triángulo y un círculo, y dichas figuras también de madera, básicamente consistía en acomodar las figuras en donde correspondían. Ella traía en una bolsa un rompecabezas de estrella* que consiguió gracias al mercader Johann, era tan difícil de armar que ni siquiera ella ha podido hacerlo, francamente fue lo único que se le ocurrió llevar para no ir con las manos vacías.

―Entonces... ¿vamos a ver si el chico piensa? ―preguntó Snotlout.

―En realidad, es para distraerlo y luego lo capturamos.

―¿Por qué tanto interés, Astrid? ―Fishlegs se sintió un poco amenazado por la mirada que ella le dio, pero aún así continuó―No nos ha hecho nada.

―A ti no te hizo nada―argumentó Snotlout enojado―Recuerda que a mí me arañó y atacó a Tuffnut.

―¡Ya quiero ver su dolor de cabeza cuando intente resolver eso! ―dijo Tuffnut mientras señalaba la tabla de madera y las figuras.

Astrid, Snotlout y Fishlegs lo miraron con incredulidad.

―Es una broma, ¿verdad? ―comentó Astrid esperanzada en que lo fuera.

―No, no lo es.

―Sí―siguió la gemela―Ese juego es muy difícil para nosotros, seguimos sin poder poner el cuadrado dentro del círculo que está en la tabla.

Fishlegs golpeó su cara con su palma.

―Es para vikingos menores de dos años, ¿cómo es que no pueden resolverlo? ―cuestionó el joven Ingerman con asombro.

―Pues mira, dice mamá que cuando éramos niños tuvimos la fabulosa idea de rodar en la cama y entonces...

―¡Shhh!

Astrid les pidió silencio. El ruido de grillos era un poco desesperante para ellos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó Snotlout confundido.

Entonces, los arbustos que estaban frente a ellos comenzaron a moverse. Los chicos se aferraron a las armas que también traían, ¿sería un animal, un dragón o tal vez el chico de ayer? Una figura comenzó a asomarse, abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa de verlo. Ahora que había más iluminación en esa zona del bosque, podían ver mejor su aspecto: en definitiva que era una persona, un muchacho para ser más precisos. Estaba parado en sus dos piernas pero se encontraba un poco encorvado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner en cuatro puntos y atacara; su cabello castaño era un completo desastre, el mechón más largo que podían ver le llegaba hasta la cintura, el más corto parecía llegar hasta arriba de los hombros pero de ahí en más, su pelo estaba cortado de muchas maneras irregulares, estaba sucio y sumamente maltratado. La ropa que llevaba era negra y parecía quedarle pequeña, las mangas de su camisa le llegaban por el codo y su pantalón más arriba de los talones; había que agregar que también estaba descalzo.

―Nos está mirando―susurró Fishlegs asustado.

―¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ―le preguntó Ruffnut también en un susurro―Tiene su pelo en la cara, ni siquiera le puedo ver los ojos.

―Puede sentirse la mirada.

―Uhhhh, ¿hola?

Snotlout tuvo que contener el impulso de pegarle a Tuffnut por hablar, pues no sabían que reacción podían obtener, pero por otro lado era una buena idea, estar solo ahí parados no iban a llegar a nada.

La contestación que obtuvieron fue un gruñido. El chico salvaje mostraba los dientes como un dragón y lo hacía ver algo amenazante.

―De acuerdo―dijo Snotlout al momento en que tragaba saliva―Él no sabe hablar.

―Astrid...¿qué hacemos?

La rubia no estaba muy segura, aún cuando antes había pensado en ir directo hacia él, ahora no sabía si sería buena idea.

―Tuffnut, Ruffnut, enséñenle con calma el juego. Tal vez se interese en...

Los gemelos aventaron con descuido la tabla de madera y después aventaron las figuras. Fishlegs gritó cuando lo hicieron y salió corriendo de ahí, seguido por Snotlout. El chico salvaje dio una especie de rugido cuando aventaron las figuras hacia él y llegó a tomar una. Los gemelos fueron los siguientes en correr y Astrid no se movió para nada.

Ella era casi tan inteligente como Fishlegs y su valor hacía que ella aprovechara esa inteligencia de una manera en que él no podía debido a su nerviosismo. La razón por la que Astrid no se movió, fue porque vio que el chico se quedó mirando interesando la figura cuadrada de madera, parecía que era la primera vez que veía algo así. El chico se sentó de piernas cruzadas y Astrid logró ver lo maltratados que estaban sus pies, llenos de heridas y diferentes raspones que aún tenían un poco de sangre. Era notable que jamás ha utilizado zapatos.

El chico tomó las otras dos figuras del suelo y las siguió viendo. Las chocó entre ellas y luego se llevó el círculo a la boca y lo mordió. Eso provocó en ella una sonrisa algo sarcástica, era como ver a un bebé pero adolescente.

Tragó saliva y con su hacha detrás de ella, se comenzó a acercar a él. El chico oyó sus pasos y luego se puso en cuatro puntos y gruñó. Astrid había llegado a donde quería y tomó lentamente y con cuidado la tabla del suelo y se la extendió.

―Tómala―le dijo seriamente.

Aún sin que él le entendiera, con lentitud comenzó a alzar su mano derecha para tomar la tabla de madera. Y tan pronto como la agarró se la arrebató. Él se volvió a sentar y ahora alzaba la tabla con mucho interés. Vería a través de las figuras que tenía y luego puso la taba en el suelo.

―Las figuras van ahí―le explicó Astrid. Tan pronto como él comenzara a intentar colocar las figuras, ella aprovecharía para irse contra él y atraparlo. Nadie la hacía ver como una débil en una batalla, mucho menos un tipo salvaje que...

Astrid trató de no abrir mucho su boca, pero fue tanto su asombro que no pudo evitarlo. El chico puso correctamente el círculo en donde iba, luego tomó el cuadrado y también lo embonó perfectamente y al final fue el triángulo.

Ella apostaba su hacha que él jamás había visto ese juego antes por el modo en que los había observado, y juraba que no iba a poder resolverlo por eso. Es más, los gemelos ni siquiera lo habían logrado y eso que podía decirse que ellos sí tuvieron una educación básica.

―Eres inteligente―dijo en voz alta.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue rápido. El chico salvaje se acercó a ella muy rápido, tomándola de las muñecas, provocando que ella soltara su hacha, y poniéndola en contra de un árbol. La respiración de Astrid se aceleró y quiso apartarse de él, pero a pesar de estar tan delgado, tenía fuerza.

Y lo miró a la cara. De entre todo ese cabello, logró ver un par de ojos verdes que la miraban por completo. Él le rugió y le quitó la bolsa en donde llevaba el rompecabezas, posteriormente se fue corriendo de ahí.

Astrid se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y luego gritó de frustración. Tomó su hacha y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el árbol.

―¡No, no! ¡Maldito... hijo de Trol!

Ni siquiera Snotlout podía contenerla con tanta facilidad. Iba a golpear otro árbol cuando miró al suelo. Ahí estaba el juego de las figuras resuelto. Era un juego para niños, pero él logró resolverlo aún cuando no había visto ninguno y lo más seguro quera que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las figuras.

Que sea un salvaje no lo hacía estúpido.

Luego, Astrid se quedó quieta unos momentos pensando. Ella ha visto unos ojos así de verdes en alguien más.

* * *

><p>Se apresuró en regresar a la cueva antes que su hermano. Si Chimuelo se llegara a enterar que se escabulló de nuevo en busca de su padre, iba a rostizarlo con su fuego.<p>

Aunque una parte de él esperaba encontrarse con esos humanos, realmente no supo qué hacer cuando los tuvo frente a él. Quería intentar comunicarse con ellos pero olvidó que los humanos eran tan idiotas que no saben hablar.

Y cuando le aventaron esas cosas, entró en pánico. Pero tan pronto como los vio, su miedo pasó a curiosidad. En su casa dicen que él heredó la curiosidad de su padre, ahora sabía que eso era cierto.

Abrió la bolsa que le robó al humano y encontró las piezas del rompecabezas de estrella. Comenzó a golpearlas entre ellas hasta que una embonó perfectamente y vio que no se separaba. Se mostró fascinado y siguió buscando que las piezas se quedaran juntas en una, al menos lo haría hasta que su hermano regrese.

* * *

><p><strong>*Búsquenlo en Google, no sé darles una descripción adecuada de este tipo de rompecabezas. <strong>

**Notas de la autora: **¿Taran? Hola! He aquí otro capítulo más! Espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana muy posadero (eso es una palabra?) como el mio. Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo su tiempo por leer y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Recordatorio: NO, ESTO NO ES HICCSTRID. Peeeeero, dije que iba a jugar con algunos personajes, nada más eso.

No creo subir antes del veinticinco y en caso de que no logre subir antes del treinta y uno, de una vez me adelanto en desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!

Fuera del tema, pero tengo que decirlo... ¿alguien veía _la Leyenda de Korra_? Mi pensamiento sobre el final es un total: ¡WTF! *cofcof*

Agradezco sus reviews a:** yusefan halackti fanny alejo, Sirai, LaRojas09, IviChi, Atzuko-san, shazam, Teresa, Aoki, dark buterfly, TheMysteriousDragonGirl , haruu. **

Que tengan buen inicio de semana, una preciosa Noche Buena y Navidad, así como un excelente Fin de Año.

Saludos~!


	14. Side Story I

**AU Universe. Combinación de las dos películas. **

**_**Disclaimer:** _**Los libros y películas** de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** **le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

**Aclaración:**

_"Dragonés" _(lengua utilizada por los dragones)

* * *

><p><strong>No hay necesidad de decir adiós <strong>

**::**

_**Side Story I**_

* * *

><p>Había una vez un Stormcutter cuyo nombre en algún futuro será Brincanubes.<p>

Brincanubes vivía pacíficamente en el nido creado por el majestuoso Bewilderbeast, cada nido tiene su Reina pero él es el Rey de todos los dragones. Él era gentil, justo, compasivo y los cuidaba, creando con su aliento de hielo su nido, siendo un santuario para los dragones. Así que Brincanubes era feliz, tenía una familia, amigos y una hermosa pareja-de-vida. A él se le consideraba un dragón inteligente, habilidoso, astuto y fuerte. De hecho, él era respetado por todo el nido, siendo incluso un ejemplo a seguir para los más jóvenes dragones.

Pero detrás de todo eso, Brincanubes tenía una pequeña característica que a veces lo metía en serios problemas, además de que llegaba a ganarse miradas desaprobatorias de sus compañeros: él era demasiado curioso.

Brincanubes podría ser como los demás dragones, pero al mismo tiempo no era como los demás. Mientras sus compañeros creían en la ideología de atacar a matar a los humanos, Brincanubes prefería observarlos de lejos, analizando cada movimiento que hacían. Debía admitir que siempre se encontró fascinado por los humanos, sobre todo por lo que tenían que hacer con tal de sobrevivir: desde cómo creaban su propio fuego, cómo hacían sus refugios, cómo creaban con tela lo que cubría sus cuerpos e incluso cómo creaban cosas para cazar su comida. Los humanos eran inútiles ante la naturaleza pero aprovechaban todo lo que tenían para sobrevivir y era de admirarse su esfuerzo.

Y es precisamente esa curiosidad con la que conquistó a su pareja-de-vida. Ésta Stormcutter encontraba a Brincanubes divertido e interesante. Ella le decía que cuando él se mostraba curioso o interesado en algo, ladeaba la cabeza y hacía una mueca divertida.

Otra característica que hacía diferente a Brincanubes de los demás es que él no participaba en los ataques que sus compañeros realizaban a las aldeas humanas. Incluso su Alpha decía que no había necesidad de atacar a los humanos, pues había lo necesario para sobrevivir en su nido. Pero los dragones argumentaban que era algo divertido de hacer y aunque siempre lo invitaban, él nunca aceptaba en ir.

Sin embargo, Brincanubes como quiera salía de su nido, de hecho, él era el dragón que más salía. Hubo una vez que se encontraba explorando lugares donde había humanos, era una isla no muy lejos de donde vivía y ahí encontró a una pareja de humanos. Se escondió entre los frondosos árboles del lugar y por suerte nadie se percató de su presencia. En lo que los humanos adultos hacían sus deberes, hubo algo que llamó su atención.

Era una criatura pequeña, rosado y con unos amplios ojos llenos de inocencia.

_"¿Una cría?"_ se preguntó.

Nunca había visto a una cría humana antes, no creía que fueran así de pequeños y que se miraran tan frágiles. Normalmente los humanos eran robustos (sobre todo los machos) e intimidantes. La cría se reía y hacía ruidos graciosos. Lo hipnotizó por completo, tanto que olvidó esconderse y se comenzó a acercar. Quería tocarlo. Incluso desde lejos, para él se le hizo la cosa más bonita que había visto.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera alzar su garra para tocarlo, hubo un grito. Brincanubes vio como el macho corría peligrosamente hacia él con un arma en sus manos y no le quedó de otra más que huir.

Cuando regresó a su nido, no tardó en contarle al amor-de-su-vida su nuevo descubrimiento.

"_Sólo recuerda que ellos crecen para ser grandes asesinos" _le dijo su pareja.

Sí, los humanos eran asesinos a sangre fría. Ellos los lastimaban bastante cuando tenían la oportunidad y la mayoría de las veces lo hacían sin ninguna razón. Era justamente por eso que los dragones lo miraban en ocasiones con desaprobación, decían que como él no ha experimentado el dolor provocado por un humano, sentía curiosidad por ellos en lugar de odio. También le comentaban que tan pronto como un humano le hiciera algún daño, él iba a querer matarlos a todos sin dudar.

Por supuesto, Brincanubes sabía que eso no era posible. Él nunca podría matar a un humano.

A su pareja-de-vida siempre le atrajo su curiosidad, él sabía muy bien eso. Así que cuando su curiosidad la llevó a su muerte, Brincanubes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que culparse. Si no fuera tan curioso, si no fuera tan terco, su amor-de-alma seguiría con él. Su cría no nata hubiera estado con él.

Pero no.

Su curiosidad le arrebató todo.

Los humanos le arrebataron su futuro.

Brincanubes estaba triste y ningún dragón pudo ayudarlo. Para empeorar las cosas, los dragones le decían la misma frase una y otra vez:

"_Te lo advertimos". _

Un día no soportó más el dolor y se fue. Voló y voló solo. Él se quería morir. Él quería ver a su amada una vez más. Él quería sentir el gozo de ser un padre y tener a su cría con él.

El cielo estaba negro ya y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de su nido, estaba en aguas desconocidas. Entonces vio a una villa humana arder en llamas, siendo atacada por dragones de otro nido.

Brincanubes sintió la amargura recorrer todo su cuerpo. A él le habían arrebato a su familia sin ninguna razón, ahora él haría lo mismo.

Cuando se acercó a la villa logró sentir el llamado de una Reina y se dejó influenciar por ella. La Reina pedía comida y destrucción, él ayudaría en la destrucción.

Entró a la primera casa que vio. Tenía todas las intenciones de quemar el lugar y luego ver el rostro de sufrimiento de los humanos.

Pero entonces oyó una risita.

Brincanubes divisó en el cuarto a un pequeñito humano.

"_¡Una cría!"_

Olvidó su rabia por unos momentos y se concentró en el pequeño. Era casi como la misma cría que había visto hace tiempo, y ahora que podía verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta que tenía pequeños dientecitos en la parte superior de su boca. La cría le estaba sonriendo y también le regalaba risas. Tenía algo en su mano y lo alzó: sea lo que sea que fuese, tenía el aspecto de un Nader con cuatro patas. Daba la impresión de que se lo estaba mostrando.

Brincanubes ladeó su cabeza curioso. Sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso. Fue precisamente su curiosidad quien le arrebató a su amada-pareja-de-vida, no debía dejarse engañar por la cría.

Pero era tan lindo.

Brincanubes alzó su garra. Iba a ser el primer dragón en tocar a un humano con amabilidad y salir con vida para contarlo. Pero la cría se movió y terminó cortándose con su garra. Y comenzó a llorar.

Asustado, Brincanubes se alejó de él y cuando giró su cabeza, vio a una humana a su lado. Se puso en alerta al momento en que vio el arma que la hembra traía en sus manos. Se acercó a ella con toda la intención de matarla, pero algo andaba extraño, ¿por qué esa mujer no lo atacaba como todos los demás humanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ella pudo haber aprovechado su encanto por la cría para matarlo. ¿Por qué no hizo nada?

Un hacha los apartó antes de que lograra hacer otro movimiento.

El Stormcutter rugió con temor. Él no podía matar a un humano. Ellos pudieron arrebatarle todo, pero no estaba en él hacerle daño a ellos.

Y justo antes de irse, Brincanubes volvió a mirar a la cría que seguía llorando.

Ni él mismo supo el por qué, pero algo en su interior vibró con el pensamiento de que debía llevárselo. De que esa cría no pertenecía ese lugar tan brusco y aterrador.

Y así lo hizo.

El Stormcutter se llevó al pequeño humano y lo criaría como su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Soy una adulta joven con licencia de manejo (aunque no tenga auto) a la que le regalaron los dvds de HTTY junto con un peluche de Toothless de Build-a-Bear, está demás decir que grité y me emocioné como una niña de cinco años. ¡Qué tal a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y que se la hayan pasado muy bien, pero que no hayan comido ni bebido tanto como yo x.x Pues ya ven que sí logré subir capítulo antes, jaja. Este es uno de los extras, que había mencionado capítulos anteriores, que planeo subir sobre cómo vivieron Cloudjumper y la 'cría' antes de esta historia, no sé con qué tanta regularidad subiré estos capítulos, así que ya veremos que sucede.

Nuevamente les agradezco muchísimo a todos por sus reviews! *reverencia* Son los mejores y los amo:3! Y también les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer. De lo que sí me disculpo es de que este extra haya sido, primero que nada, un extra y un capítulo corto, les prometo el que sigue está mejor ;) Por lo que espero que les guste.

Agradezco sus reviews a: **Emarulde, Sirai, Niknok19, , Lady Nightmare thmda, Teresa, Jonavis Tootcup, Cathrina.57, LightInfinite18, Lightscales15, LaRojas09, BuhoOscuro16, shazam, IviChi, fanatico z, ShirayGaunt, Atzuko-san, Yami, Gashicalmy, dark buterfly.**

Entonces, que tengan un muy Feliz Año nuevo todos y una excelente semana (:

Saludos~!


End file.
